


Clearing the Way

by IndelibleEvidence



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Breakup Fic (Kurt/Allie), F/F, F/M, Matchmaking, Multi, Smut, The Logic is Dubious but the Consent is Fine, Threesome - F/F/M, episode tag: 1x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndelibleEvidence/pseuds/IndelibleEvidence
Summary: Allie is ready to leave Kurt. It's obvious that Rich Dotcom is right about Kurt's feelings for Jane, and everyone involved knows it. Allie needs to clear the way now, before she gets any more invested in Kurt.The trouble is, Kurt is an idiot, and it could take months or years for him to get past whatever misunderstanding is keeping him and Jane apart. During that time, if Kurt decides he wants Allie back, she's not entirely sure she can turn him down, so it's in everyone's best interests for him to get with Jane as soon as possible. There'll be less heartache for everyone that way.Allie decides if she wants something done, she'll have to do it her bisexual self...JellAllie one-night stand, with resulting Jeller. Kurt/Jane/Allie
Relationships: Allison Knight/Kurt Weller, Jane Doe/Allison Knight, Jane Doe/Kurt Weller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Convincing Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> The whole setup of this fic is kind of a reach - I think Allie would definitely take the route she does in the show, which is to be very direct about her reasons for leaving Kurt. BUT...that's not as hot as a matchmaking threesome, so let's just ignore logic and enjoy the hotness instead, okay? :D

Allie Knight stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, and sighed. She’d made a stupid mistake, getting invested in Kurt Weller for a second time.

For a few days, she’d even believed she was getting closer to him than she’d been during their first try at a relationship. Getting to meet his father, sister and nephew had seemed a huge step forward, no matter what Kurt had said about it. And it had been a great dinner, until Bill Weller had collapsed and Kurt had had to rush him to the hospital.

But even though he showed no sign of withdrawing from their relationship, and their chemistry was still strong, it was pretty clear to Allie that she wasn’t the only woman in Kurt’s heart.

Not that he’d physically cheat on her. If there was one thing she knew for certain, it was that. Kurt was a stickler for rules, which was one of the things she loved about him. It made trusting him very easy. But Jane Doe—the woman with his name tattooed on her back, but no memory of how it had gotten there—had turned out to be Taylor Shaw, his childhood friend, who’d gone missing when they were kids.

And having her back—as a gorgeous, ass-kicking, intelligent woman who obviously had fallen head over heels for him—was a huge deal for Kurt.

She’d barely seen Jane and Kurt interact on their first case together—they’d been undercover, masquerading as a married couple of assassins, and they’d quickly been flown away from anyone tailing them. But Allie’s first glimpse of Jane had been as she’d walked into SIOC in a stunning black dress. It had revealed practically no skin from shoulders to ankles, yet had made Jane look like a million dollars—or six million, since that was the value of the necklace she was wearing.

It hadn’t been the necklace—which she’d been about to trade to Rich Dotcom for the stolen WitSec list Allie was after—that made Jane look so good. Nor had it been the figure-hugging but relatively chaste dress. Jane just happened to be slim, athletic and just plain hot. She’d make any outfit look great—and Allie had definitely noticed. Kurt in a tux and Jane in that dress would have made any bisexual think dirty thoughts about threeways.

But then she’d realised Kurt was completely tongue-tied, mesmerised by Jane’s appearance and probably forgetting Allie was even in the room. Worse, Allie couldn’t even hate her for it—Jane was obviously very uncomfortable in formalwear, and not even attempting to flirt.

Allie pulled a strand of hair back into place and frowned. She should have known right then that another attempt at a relationship with Kurt was doomed to fail. He’d even rebuffed her in favour of Jane’s housewarming party at the end of the mission, when she’d asked him out for a drink.

She’d been honestly surprised when he’d sent her a text late one night, less than a week later, which had led to them drinking in her apartment—and then completely trashing the place as they’d clumsily stumbled to the bedroom, making out the whole way.

 _God, that was a great night._ Sex with Kurt was always mind-blowing.

She’d made sure the way was clear before agreeing to date him—or at least, she’d thought she had.

_I’m not asking for some big commitment—but I don’t wanna play proxy to the woman you really wanna be sleeping with._

And he’d looked her in the eye and said, _No. That’s not what this is about._

She’d believed him—partly because she wanted to, but partly because she’d seen a flash of hurt in his eyes before he’d hidden it. She wasn’t a hundred percent sure what the circumstances were—hadn’t wanted to ask—but she’d inferred that he’d made a move on Jane and she’d turned him down, or some kind of miscommunication had happened, or that Jane was in a relationship with someone else.

Only, no matter what had gone wrong when he’d reached out, Jane’s feelings about Kurt clearly hadn’t changed. And today, when Rich had asked her about her dating situation, Jane had tensed right up. Allie was betting she couldn’t remember ever having been on a date.

She scowled at the memory of Rich Dotcom’s obnoxious behaviour throughout this whole case. He clearly had a crush on both Kurt _and_ Jane, and as a result of the case when he’d thought they were married—when they’d arrested him and thrown him in jail—he seemed to be obsessed with the idea of a threeway with them. Kurt had told Allie about it, rolling his eyes, when she’d been about to take Rich into custody after the Hamptons case—and though today had been he’d been mostly focused on Jane, Rich clearly hadn’t lost his fascination with the idea of Kurt and Jane as a couple.

Allie liked threeways. She’d had a couple of great ones—one of them with Kurt, and a woman they’d hooked up with at a bar once. But if Rich had actually been their co-worker, instead of a snitch who’d ended up using them to escape from custody, Jane would have been justified in suing for sexual harassment. He’d given Kurt a few appreciative glances, too, but Jane had been the one he’d really crossed the line with, while making it clear that Allie didn’t meet his expectations for Kurt’s girlfriend.

_You two aren’t actually married in real life? Because you had some serious chemistry back in the Hamptons._

Allie might have actually flinched at that, and Rich had obviously noticed. As they’d been commencing the art theft, he’d given his opinion on her relationship with Kurt.

_So, you two are dating, huh? That explains why you’re both so grumpy all the time. You’re a terrible match. Way too similar. It’s like trying to put a square peg in a square peg. Also, I’m pretty sure she’s a lesbian._

Well, he’d been half right on that one. Allie _was_ into women, though not exclusively. The square peg thing was a little unfair, though. She and Kurt had been getting along just fine, until this case.

Then, of course, there had been Rich’s sneaky side conversation with Kurt while they’d been disarming the paintings. Maybe he truly hadn’t meant for Jane and Allie to overhear that one, but the acoustics in the room had been very good, and both of them had been in range for it—Jane had studiously avoided looking at Allie the whole time.

_So tell me again why you’re not with Jane? Cause, I mean, every time something goes wrong—or goes right, for that matter—you look at Jane first. Not Allie. Jane. Some people might think it means you’re more worried-slash-excited about Jane than you are about Lady Tommy Lee Jones over there._

And it was true. Rich Dotcom might have been deranged—and more than a little deluded about his own sexual appeal, unless Jane had been openly flirting with him in the Hamptons—but he was very good at reading the emotional undercurrents and body language of the people around him. He easily put into words what Allie had been struggling to contextualise all day, and as the three of them became less and less comfortable in his presence—and each other’s—it had just given him more fuel.

Knowing full well that Allie was listening in on comms—along with the rest of Kurt’s team—Rich had demanded to know what Kurt had said to Jane, back when he’d taken her aside to give her instructions for the mission. _Looked really intense… He really seems to worry about you a lot._

Jane had valiantly tried to convince him that it was because they were part of the same team, and teams were supposed to look out for each other, but Rich had been unconvinced. _It’s for sure more than that, but hey, E for effort._

And Kurt had looked anywhere but at Allie.

She turned her back on her reflection and leaned against the bathroom counter, lost in thought.

It was over. It had to be. Even before Rich had flung himself from the top of the building, yelling that Jane should follow her heart and tell Kurt how she felt, Allie had known she couldn’t just shrug this off. If Rich’s words had all been bullshit, and Kurt and Jane had been laughing about it, the situation would be a totally different story. But everything he’d said—about Kurt and Jane’s relationship, at least—had a ring of truth to it that she couldn’t ignore.

The only thing keeping her from breaking down in tears right now was stubborn determination, because she really had started to let herself believe she and Kurt could last. Spending more than ten minutes in a room with him and Jane, though, had made things very simple and evident. She had to put an end to this, clear the way for Kurt to be with Jane.

And then eat a gallon of ice cream as she mourned the loss of what could have been the greatest relationship of her life. It was obvious what she had to do, but it would hurt like hell. Then again, Allie was an expert at ripping Band-Aids off her problems.

The only thing that made her pause was that Kurt was his own worst enemy in relationships. He didn’t open up much. He was far more likely to ignore a problem than to talk it out, until that problem got too tangled to be unravelled. Even if she flat out told Kurt that she was leaving him because he was in love with another woman, Kurt would tell her he’d chosen to date her, not Jane, and that would make Allie feel like she was being melodramatic.

If Kurt had already attempted to get with Jane and been rebuffed—which Allie was pretty sure Jane now regretted—not only would Kurt not want to talk about it with Allie, but he’d build up one of his big emotional blockades to try to convince himself that he didn’t want Jane anyway. It was textbook Kurt Weller behaviour—and good luck to Jane trying to drill through that wall.

Not only that, but if he tried to convince Allie that she was the one he really wanted to be with, she might actually believe him. She was usually practical and level-headed, but Kurt could turn her brain to mush. He needed to get with Jane for his own good, and hers.

 _Oh, god._ Allie was planning to leave him, but his father had terminal cancer. She didn’t want to leave him feeling alone and rejected during a terrible time in his life.

Maybe…maybe Rich had been onto something, when he’d joked that Kurt could ‘get a little holy trinity going’ with Allie and Jane. Not that any of them would _ever_ want Rich to find out. He’d be insufferable.

But if she could make Kurt and Jane see that they should give each other a chance, at least Allie wouldn’t feel so terrible at leaving Kurt during this crisis he was having. Plus, she’d get to have a little fun with Jane, which held a certain appeal.

_Why can’t you hate Jane, like any other woman would?_

Maybe it was because Jane wasn’t getting territorial over Kurt, or scheming to take Allie’s place. Allie had been approaching the lab, earlier that day, when she’d heard Jane awkwardly attempting to express her support to Kurt over his relationship with Allie.

And Kurt had not known what the hell to say in response, which was just another sign that Allie was in the way.

But hey—even if Jane wasn’t bisexual, she’d told Kurt she found Allie beautiful. Allie had tempted women into bed by using nothing more than their curiosity and her own charisma before. Maybe this would work out.

_You can be sad that you’re single later. For now, it’s time to go out with a bang…so to speak._

* * *

Kurt looked around the penthouse where their confused standoff with ISI had taken place, shaking his head. He’d known something like this would happen, but Allie had decided he thought she couldn’t do her job, and Mayfair had overruled him, so here they were, with a fugitive on the run and eleven priceless paintings unaccounted for.

The past two hours had been filled with statement-taking—he, Allie and Jane had rounded up the terrified party attendees, in the hopes that one of them could confirm that Sho Akhtar had been the guy shooting golden pistols in the air while dancing. Failing that, they were hoping someone else at the party had been in on Rich’s plans, and might be willing to betray him. It was a vain hope, but they had to try.

Kurt had just gotten off the phone with Mayfair and Patterson, filling them in on the results of their questioning—essentially, nothing—and getting an update from Patterson about the FBI/Marshals joint manhunt for Rich and Boston. Reade had liaised with ISI in Urdu, then he and Zapata had escorted an unconscious Akhtar—if he even _was_ Sho Akhtar—back to the NYO.

The crime scene techs were hard at work now, and Kurt rolled his eyes at the sight of one golden pistol being carefully bagged and tagged. It stood to reason that any of Rich’s criminal underworld associates would be as outlandish as he was.

The penthouse elevator dinged, and Kurt turned to see Allie stepping off it. They’d been using empty rooms on the floor below to take witness statements—it was easier than carting a bunch of drunk, stoned partygoers back to the NYO—and had agreed to meet back here when they’d each finished their tasks.

“All done?” He resisted the urge to embrace her, not wanting to look unprofessional in front of the CSUs, but he brushed his hand over her arm for a moment.

Allie smiled, looking a little wan. “Guess you can’t really say we’re done until we track down Rich, Boston and those paintings. But something tells me they’ll be in the wind for a while yet, so yeah, for tonight, I’m done.”

“I just got off the phone with Mayfair. No sign of them yet.”

Allie rolled her eyes. “It’s okay, you can say, ‘I told you so’,” she said. “We should have listened to you. You were the one who arrested him last time. You had a better idea of what he was like than we did.”

It was tempting, but she was obviously feeling down about the way the case had turned out, so he tried not to rub it in. “It could have gone either way. If not for that damn tuxedo, we would have still had him. How’s your head?” Allie had been briefly knocked out earlier in the day, as she and Jane had fought Turner.

She rubbed the back of her skull. “Got a goose egg, but at least the bruise is covered by my hair. No lasting headache though, so I’m good. Just stressed and pissed off.”

Kurt nodded. “Same here. We can get out of here now, though. Any sign of Jane down there?”

“The room she was using was empty when I looked, and she wasn’t in the bathroom I just used, either.” Allie frowned. “Think she’s okay?”

“Hope so.” He called over to the nearest tech, “Did Jane Doe come back up here?”

The guy looked up and frowned. “Uh, yeah. She said to tell you she’s on the roof. We’ve finished up there already, so…”

“Thanks.” _Why would Jane be up on the roof?_

“She a smoker?” Allie asked.

“No.” He shrugged, turning towards the door to the stairwell. “I’ll go get her. Back in a minute.”

“It’s okay, I’ll come with,” Allie said, and he glanced back at her, wondering if she was feeling insecure after all of Rich’s comments that day.

They were going to have to talk about that. But not now; not until they’d dropped Jane off at her safehouse and got back to Allie’s apartment.

Allie followed him up the stairs, which doubled back on themselves halfway up, but just before he reached for the door, she grabbed his hand and tugged him further into the corner of the small landing.

Puzzled, Kurt blinked down at her as she leaned against the wall, tugging him closer by his belt buckle. With a quick glance up at the frayed wires where a camera used to be—evidently, this place was used by many a couple seeking privacy—he asked quietly, “What’s up?”

Allie pulled him down into a teasing kiss, and he indulged her for a moment, confused, but enjoying the moment. Then he drew back.

“As much as I’d love to take this further, I lead my own team these days. Getting caught would kind of undermine my authority, so…rain check until we get home?”

Allie gave him the unashamedly flirtatious smile guaranteed to melt his brain. “I have a proposition for you.”

He remembered those words from years ago, just before she’d suggested they bring a woman home with them for the night. Now he was truly surprised. “If it’s the same proposition as last time, I’m not saying no…but after the day we’ve had, do you really want to get dressed up and go out looking for someone?”

“We don’t need to. There’s someone right outside this door we could lure into our bed.”

Kurt froze, his mind and body both stalling in complete disbelief.

Allie was too busy kissing his neck for him to see her expression, but she laughed against his skin. “Relax, Kurt. It’s pretty obvious you’re into her, and honestly, I can see why. And after the day we’ve had, I think all three of us could use a little stress relief, right?”

Between her kisses and his imagination, he was getting steadily more stressed by the second. What the hell was she thinking? He’d expected Allie to be upset after everything Rich had said about him and Jane, to have to convince her that even though he and Jane had a little chemistry, he was happy in their relationship and not looking to change anything. But instead, she was hoping to bring Jane home for a night?

She was confusing the hell out of him. Not to mention turning him on.

Gently, he extricated himself from her embrace enough that he could look into her face.

“Allie, I don’t think it’s a good idea. Not with Jane.”

Allie rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on. I think we’d have fun. It’s just one night. You can get her out of your system, and it’s been forever since I’ve been with a woman.”

“I’m not good enough for you on my own?” he teased, though he was feeling anything but amused.

He _had_ to talk her out of this idea. Jane was off-limits.

“You already know you are. But every now and then, it’s fun to switch things up a little, and she’s right out there. We could have her naked on my bed in thirty minutes.” Allie wriggled against him, then slid her hand down to rub his hardening cock through his jeans. Her smile grew. “Oh, you like that idea, huh?”

Kurt swallowed a groan at the idea of watching Allie strip off Jane’s dress. “It’s not just that I think it’s a bad idea. Which it is. The other woman we took home was someone we haven’t seen since. I have to work with Jane every day.”

Allie kissed him, provocative now, and he pressed her back against the wall, unable to help himself. For a few seconds, he forgot himself and kissed her as though he planned to fuck her right then and there—but then he remembered where they were and pulled away, breathless.

“You were saying?” Allie prompted, amused.

Kurt grabbed her wrist to stop her teasing pressure against the front of his jeans. “Hard to think when you do that.”

Allie brought her hand up to rest on his shoulder. “I’ll be good. What was your point?”

He’d had a point? It took him a moment to unscramble his thoughts. “My point was that if we suggest it, Jane will turn us down.”

“You think so? Because I was coming down the hallway to find you guys, and I heard Jane tell you she thought I was beautiful, smart and tough, and she could totally see the appeal of dating me.”

 _Shit, she heard that? Awkward._ Except…apparently not.

“I don’t think she was talking about wanting to date you herself,” he pointed out.

“And that’s good, because I don’t want to date her either. I just want to make her come a few times.” Allie looked up at him mischievously through her lashes. “And watch you make her come a few more.”

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Kurt closed his eyes, wondering how the hell he was gonna get out of this situation. He couldn’t just walk out on the roof, ending the conversation with Allie, because he was too obviously turned on. But she wasn’t gonna let this drop without a fight.

“I don’t think Jane is into women.” He didn’t have any evidence that she was completely straight, either, but he didn’t say that.

“I didn’t think _I_ was into women either, until I was at Quantico and one of my classmates hit on me. Bet I could convince her to at least try me out.” She pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the time. “If we don’t go find her soon, she’s gonna come looking for us. So what’s it gonna be, Kurt?”

He stared at her, indecisive. He’d already resigned himself to the fact that Jane regretted their kiss outside his apartment building. She hadn’t shown up at the park when he’d asked her to come and discuss it with him, the first free evening they’d had after that. She must have had second thoughts. And that was fine. She hadn’t chosen the best way to let him know that, but he could deal.

On the other hand, she knew he was dating Allie these days. If they did persuade Jane to come home with them, it would be for one night only, a no-strings-attached deal. Maybe Jane had decided a relationship would be too much for her, but she could handle a one-night stand.

_Fuck, I don’t know if I could handle that. Knowing what she’s like in bed, but never being able to touch her again…it would be too much. No. It’s not worth it._

“I’m pretty sure she’s wearing real stockings under that dress. We could get her into the car. You could drive, and I could pull her panties to one side and go down on her in the backseat.”

“Fuck, Allie,” he groaned, resting his forehead against the wall above her shoulder.

“Or I could drive, and she could give you head.”

He tilted his hips against her, unable to help himself as his imagination supplied all the details. Those big hazel eyes gazing up at him as she sucked his cock… God, could he really say no to that?

Allie laughed, palming his cock through his jeans again. “You might as well just give in. What’s the worst that can happen? She says no, it’s a little awkward, and then we all never speak of it again.”

_No. That she says yes, that we have an amazing night, and then we have to pretend it never happened, that we don’t want it again, and again, and again._

What sounds would she make as he thrust into her for the first time? How would her tattoos ripple and shift as she arched with pleasure? Could he bear to not find out?

Kurt knocked Allie’s hand away from his cock. “I can’t walk out there with a hard-on, no matter what we plan to do.”

“True. Though it _is_ a fun image.” Grinning, she shimmied out from between him and the wall. “So here’s the plan. I’ll go out there, test the waters a little…”

_This is a really bad idea._

But it was a bad idea he was craving more and more with each moment that passed. At first, all he’d wanted was to change Allie’s mind, but now, he didn’t know what he’d do if she decided to back out.

As Allie finished outlining her plan, Kurt hesitated. “Okay. But if she says no…”

“It was all my idea and you didn’t want it anyway?” Allie gave him a knowing look.

“I have to work with her,” he reminded her again.

“I know. I get it.” She smiled hopefully. “So is this a green light, or do you want to use your safeword? Because if you don’t want it, I don’t want it.”

He snorted. “You just spent the past five minutes trying to convince me.”

“That’s because I know you’ll love it. But seriously, if you want me to stop pushing—“

He kissed her, quick and hot. “Just go on out there before she comes in and ruins your plan.”

_Please don’t let this be a horrible mistake._


	2. Seducing Jane

It was freezing up here on the roof, but it beat being down there amongst the CSU team in this ridiculous dress. Every single person she’d interviewed had commented on it, and she’d had to explain it every single time. She just wished she could take it off and throw it off the roof.

And then let Kurt drive her home in her underwear, stockings and heels? Rich would _love_ that. And Kurt and Allie very much wouldn’t.

At least she’d been able to strip off the long evening gloves and gaudy bracelet she’d been wearing to the party. She’d handed them over to Zapata, who was about to leave, with a sigh of relief. Evening gloves were the least practical thing ever, though in an unarmed fight against a knife, like the one she’d had with Sho Akhtar, she guessed it was better to have thin forearm protection than none at all. She was lucky she hadn’t ended up needing it.

God, this case had been a nightmare, and not just because they’d lost a convicted criminal, eleven works of art, and a wanted forger. It was a miracle Allie was even still speaking to Jane. Rich had made out like Allie was the sole reason Jane and Kurt weren’t in a relationship, and Jane had wanted to sink into the floor with every inappropriate comment.

At one point, she’d even wanted to snap, _Look, Rich, I tried to tell him how I felt. But then Oscar showed up and told me to meet him after I got my detail dropped. I’d already failed to meet him the night before, because we were in Turkey, and I was afraid he’d disappear without giving me any of the answers I needed about my past, so I stood Kurt up. I thought he would ask for an explanation the next day, but it turns out he didn’t even show up to the park, because he thinks a relationship with me is too complicated. So shut the hell up, because I tried and I failed, and now he’s happy with Allie, and I’ve fucked my ex-fiancé twice, because I feel so lonely and confused about who I used to be. So stop pouring salt in my wounds, you insufferable jerk. You have no idea what kind of mess you’re making worse._

She stared down at the street, many storeys below. Maybe if she’d slapped Rich’s hand away—or his nose—before he’d snorted the coke, he wouldn’t have been able to find the courage to jump. Then again, if prison was the alternative, he’d probably have jumped anyway.

“Don’t tell me you’re planning to follow Rich off that ledge. I can’t take any more failure today.”

Jane looked around, startled, as Allie approached. “It might be fun, if I had a parachute built into this dress. But somehow, I don’t think there’s enough room.”

“It’s a gorgeous dress, though.” Allie leaned against the railing next to her, looking down at where Rich Dotcom should have been splattered all over the pavement.

_Okay, maybe that was a little mean. But I can’t believe I wore this stupid dress for nothing._

“I wish you’d been the one to wear it, honestly,” she confided in Allie. “Formalwear is just so not me.”

“Jane, you look amazing. Just like you did last time I was at the NYO.” Allie rolled her eyes. “I dream of legs like yours.”

“Thanks.” A little unsure how to respond to such an appreciative comment, Jane looked down at the dress, then back out into the night. “I just feel…”

“Freezing?” Allie grinned.

“Well, that too.”

Allie shrugged out of her jacket and placed it over her shoulders. “Here, warm up a little.”

 _Okay, that was unexpected._ “Are you sure? Don’t want you to be cold.”

“Nah, my rage will keep me warm.” They both laughed at that, then Allie added, “God, I didn’t think people as annoying as Rich Dotcom actually existed.”

Jane wriggled into the jacket, glad to be a little more insulated from the cold. “Seems to be a common reaction. Kurt and I both thought the same, the first time we met him.” Inwardly, she cringed. Mentioning Kurt to Allie right now didn’t seem like the best idea, but the words were already out. She’d have to follow up. “Listen, Allie… I know Rich said some pretty upsetting things today. I just…I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry if he made you doubt yourself. I think you and Kurt are great for each other, and I would never want to get in the middle of that.”

Allie was quiet for a moment, and Jane didn’t dare look at her, for fear of what she might see in the Marshal’s face. Then, just as Jane was about to start babbling again, Allie spoke. “Well, that’s a shame, since I came over here to see if you wanted to come home with us tonight.”

Jane looked up sharply, unsure if she was supposed to laugh at the offhand comment. But Allie’s face was serious, save for a hint of flirtation in her eyes.

“What—? I, uh, I don’t… Allie, I—” 

Allie smiled. “Relax, Jane. I know this is kind of out of nowhere, but… Rich was right about me being into women, and I happened to overhear you telling Kurt you think I’m beautiful, so…”

Jane flushed and burrowed deeper into Allie’s jacket. It smelled like Allie—a hint of perfume and Allie’s individual scent beneath, much stronger than Jane would be able to smell it unless her nose were pressed against Allie’s skin—so the move didn’t really help. “But you and Kurt are together.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time we’ve invited someone into our bed for the night. Okay, the other time was years ago, but I think we’d all have fun if we do it again.”

Jane stared at her, the image driving deep into her brain and sticking there. How would it feel to have two people touch and kiss her at once? And for one of them to be Kurt Weller? And what would it be like to be so close to a gorgeous woman like Allie?

A shiver ran through her at the thought, one not brought on by the chilly air.

“I... Even if I did want to, I really doubt Kurt would be into that.” There. That was an easy way out, one that meant she didn’t have to confront the curiosity and longing at the back of her mind.

Allie sighed. “Okay, Jane, let’s be real about this. Rich wasn’t pulling the things he said from nowhere, and we all know it. There’s something there between you two, and I’d have to be blind not to have seen it while we were all working together today.”

Alarmed, Jane opened her mouth to reply, but Allie gently covered her mouth with one hand, smiling and shaking her head. “It’s okay. I’m not accusing you of anything. I know Kurt hasn’t been cheating on me, and I know you haven’t been trying to persuade him to do that.”

Jane relaxed a little—but only a little. Where was Allie going with this?

“I’m just saying there’s some obvious tension between you and Kurt, and I don’t know what happened between you two before he started dating me again, but…” She shrugged. “That’s none of my business. I just think that since you guys are attracted to each other, and I’m attracted to both of you, and maybe you might be a little curious about what we might be like together…”

Jane bit her lip, trying to gather her thoughts. “I don’t know if I’ve ever been with a woman before.”

“Everyone’s gotta have a first time. And honestly, I’m not shy about giving instructions to help you out if you need it.”

Jane shifted her weight from one foot to the other, which only made her aware of the arousal that was making her underwear stick to her. Allie’s voice was softer now, a little seductive, a little playful. Jane’s feelings for Kurt had always dwarfed anything she might have felt towards anyone else—unless she could remember past interactions, the way she did with Oscar—but with Allie so close, so obviously hitting on her, it was hard not to notice the way her own body was responding.

She closed her eyes. “I…I just can’t imagine Kurt wanting to do this. Not with me.”

Allie slid her hands inside the jacket she’d loaned Jane, resting her hands on either side of Jane’s waist. “Look behind you.”

 _Oh, no. Please don’t let this be what I think it is._ Jane steeled herself and looked.

Kurt was leaning against the wall next to the doorway that led downstairs, watching them, and Jane wanted to cover her face with her hands in pure humiliation. _Oh, god, how are we gonna work together every day after this conversation?_

His face held a hint of a smile, and he raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement of her shocked gaze, but he didn’t move.

“We already talked about it,” Allie murmured in her ear, drawing her attention back to their discussion. “If you’re in, so is he.”

Jane gazed down at her, knowing she should move away, give back Allie’s jacket, apologise to them both and run for the door. But her body overruled her sense of self-preservation, keeping her stuck in place like a Doe in headlights, Kurt’s gaze feeling like a spotlight on her back, and Allie’s attention focused completely on her face.

It was strange to look downward into someone’s eyes, instead of up, from this close—she was a good three inches taller than Allie, plus the extra height the heels gave her. Allie would have to stand on tiptoe to reach her lips right now—and why was she thinking about that? Where was this desire coming from? Did she just have a weakness for anyone who let her know they were interested, or had the ZIP erased the knowledge that she was bisexual from her memory?

“Allie,” she started helplessly.

“Did you see the way he’s holding his jacket? Think he’s hiding something?” Allie’s eyes sparkled devilishly.

_She can’t be implying what I think she is…can she?_

Allie pressed closer, her focus drifting down to Jane’s lips. “Any objections to me kissing you?”

_Yes. No. Oh, god, I don’t know. This is such a bad idea, but I want it._

Then Allie lifted up on her toes, softly touching her lips to Jane’s, and Jane instinctively slid her hand to the back of Allie’s neck, bending down to meet her halfway. It was different—both of the men she remembered kissing had been stubbled, their skin deliciously scratchy against her fingers and lips, but Allie was so smooth and soft—but had a heady attraction of its own. Jane fell into it easily, almost forgetting that Kurt was watching them.

Until his arms slid around her from behind, his lips brushing against her neck.

 _Oh, god…_ Jane’s knees went weak. Only the way she was supporting some of Allie’s weight kept her from melting back against Kurt.

She pulled back from Allie’s kiss, breathless. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

Allie smiled, and Kurt laughed softly in her ear, sending her skin tingling into goosebumps. “Allie’s pretty persuasive when she decides she wants something. Or someone.”

Jane was about to turn in his arms, to ask him if he was really okay with this, but then Allie’s fingers teased the fringe hanging from the hem of her dress, and Jane was immediately distracted.

“Hmm…” Allie said, walking her fingers partway up under the dress. “Hey, Kurt, I was right about the stockings.”

“Don’t tease too much. Not here.” Kurt pressed a little harder against Jane’s back, and Jane caught her breath at the feel of his hard cock against her ass.

“You’re telling me you didn’t just let Jane feel how turned on you are?” Allie inched her fingers a little higher.

Jane ached for their touch, and yet their interplay irritated her. She sidestepped out from between them, turned to face them both, and took a step back for good measure. “I’m not some kind of toy for you guys to play with. I know you’re a couple, and that makes things a little different to how it is for me, but if we do this, I need you to talk to me, not about me, okay?”

Allie nodded immediately, contrite. “Sorry. We should probably talk a little before we start this properly. Maybe in the car?”

Kurt nodded, his eyes fixed on Jane. She could sense how conflicted he was—did he really want to do this, or had Allie made him feel like he had no choice?—but then he closed the distance between them, cupping her cheek in his hand. “Hey. If you’d rather not do this at all…”

She closed her eyes, hiding her sudden rush of sadness from him. _Allie is intriguing me, but I’m really only doing this because it’s the only way I can have you. Just this one night. I don’t want to lose this chance._

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and gave Kurt a small smile. “No, I do want to. I just want you both to remember I’m a person, not something you can use to get each other off, that’s all.”

He nodded. “That’s fair. I’m sorry.”

She wanted desperately to kiss him, but they were supposed to be getting out of here. If she started right now, when they’d hardly done anything, she knew Allie would notice how intensely she wanted Kurt, compared to the much more tentative kiss they’d shared.

She turned to look at Allie instead, ending the charged moment with Kurt. “Okay, let’s go.”

 _What about Oscar?_ her brain finally asked, as they headed towards the stairs.

She dismissed the thought. She and Oscar weren’t engaged now—and sleeping with someone two nights in a row didn’t mean they were in a relationship. He had no right to be angry, or even to know she was doing this.

* * *

Somehow, they managed to get out of there without the CSU techs figuring out they were all incredibly aroused. Allie patted herself on the back on the way to the car, pushing away a pang of loss over her relationship with Kurt. He and Jane hadn’t even kissed on the lips yet, and already it was obvious how strongly they were magnetised to each other.

_But that’s why you’re doing this, right? Because he’ll never get his head out of his ass on his own. And at least he won’t try to talk you into taking him back, if he’s with Jane after you leave._

They reached Kurt’s car, and Allie turned to him. “So, are you gonna give me your keys so you can ride in the back with Jane, or would you rather listen to us make out instead?”

She wasn’t surprised when he reached for the driver’s door. “No one drives my car but me.”

Allie glanced at Jane. “Predictable, right?”

“Every now and then, I offer to drive us somewhere for work, and I get the same response,” Jane said, amused.

Allie opened the backseat door just as Kurt slammed the driver’s door, so they still heard him say over his shoulder, “Jane, you don’t have a license.”

“Clearly I do. We just don’t know what false name I was using when I got it,” Jane said.

“Doesn’t help if you flip the car during a car chase, and we don’t have any proof that you ever passed your test to show the insurance company.”

“Okay, that was _one_ time.” Jane rolled her eyes.

Glad she seemed to have loosened up, Allie got into the backseat and slid over to give Jane room. Then she beckoned. “I promise I’ll be good until we’ve talked everything through.”

Jane hesitated, then got in.

“Buckle up, ladies,” Kurt reminded them.

“I’ll pass. I have plans,” Allie said, sliding her hand over Jane’s.

“Yeah, and if you’re gonna be distracting back there, I’m gonna be at higher risk of running the car off the road, so…”

Jane reached for her seatbelt. “We need to talk anyway.”

 _Classic Kurt._ Allie strapped herself in. “There. Happy now?”

“Getting there.” Kurt put the car into gear and manoeuvred out of the parking spot.

Jane was gazing down at her hands, clearly wondering just how they’d talked her into this. If Allie didn’t keep her from becoming too anxious, she was liable to change her mind.

“So, Jane…” she said, taking Jane’s hand and running her fingers along the inside of her wrist. “Where are your limits? Is there anything you don’t want to do, or don’t want us to do?”

Jane watched Allie’s fingers, taking a shaky breath. Nerves, lust, or a combination of the two? Allie was betting on the latter. Jane was shyer than she’d expected, but maybe that was because there were three of them. Or maybe she just wasn’t comfortable with displays of affection in places where interruptions could happen, even if those interruptions were unlikely.

“I, uh… I guess the only thing that springs to mind is what I said before. Don’t talk about me like I’m not listening.”

Kurt nodded in the driver’s seat, but didn’t say anything. Allie thought about it for a second, wanting to be completely clear.

“Okay, for the most part, I’m good with that,” she said.

Kurt met her eyes in the rearview mirror, frowning a little, and she got his message loud and clear. _Don’t push it, Allie._

“But how about something like, if I happen to work my hand into your panties…”—she reached over to slip the tips of her fingers up under the hem of Jane’s dress—“…would it then be okay for me to tell Kurt how wet you are, or for him to ask me that?”

“I…” Jane floundered a little, then seemed to give herself a mental pep talk, because she met Allie’s eyes, something akin to determination in them along with desire. “Yeah. That would be okay.”

“And if I asked you to tell us how wet you are right now?” Allie asked softly, close to her ear.

“Probably about as wet as you are,” Jane said, her voice growing a little huskier.

Allie grinned. _This is gonna be fun._

“When we get home, maybe Kurt can compare and tell us who feels more ready to come.” She nuzzled Jane’s ear.

To her surprise, Jane turned her head and kissed Allie, hard and hot. Allie gave a soft moan, partly for Kurt’s benefit and partly for her own, and kissed her back, meeting Jane’s tongue with hers.

Was it her imagination, or was Kurt driving a little faster now? Allie wanted to laugh, but she was too busy kissing Jane.

Finally, she pulled back. “Wow.”

“Sorry. I know we’re supposed to be talking.” Jane’s voice was lazy with want, making heat pool low in Allie’s abdomen.

“What else did you want to say?” Allie ran her fingers over her tingling lips.

“Uh…” Jane cleared her throat, sitting back. “This feels like kind of a redundant question, since we’re all here and everything, but… You two are both good with this, right? No one’s agreeing to it so that the other person’s feelings won’t get hurt?”

“We’re good,” Allie said.

At the same time, Kurt said, “Not a problem.”

“And none of us are going to mention this to Rich Dotcom, ever?” A note of humour crept into Jane’s voice.

“Hell, _no_ ,” Kurt said emphatically.

“If it wasn’t for the art theft and my wounded pride, I’d be happy to never see him again, let alone speak to him.” Allie groaned. “Ugh, I wanted to hit him so many times today.”

“I think we can all relate,” Jane said.

“Maybe one day we’ll have an excuse to shoot him,” Kurt added. “Not fatally, just somewhere painful.”

They were all quiet for a moment, enjoying that thought.

“Jane,” Kurt said, not glancing away from the road, “are you gonna be okay working together, after this? If things get awkward, I can partner you with Zapata, or Reade…”

“No,” Jane said immediately. “I’ll be fine. I mean, we did okay in Turkey, right?”

Kurt’s jaw tightened, and he replied a little tersely. “True.”

Allie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Kurt hadn’t been overseas since they’d started dating, so it was safe to assume something had happened, or almost happened, between them beforehand, just like she’d thought it had. _Idiots. You’re both idiots, and you need to learn to talk to each other._

“So, Jane…” she said, wanting to delve a little deeper, “is this gonna be the first sex you’ve had since your memory wipe? Do any of your memories that have come back so far include X-rated stuff?”

“You don’t have to answer that, Jane,” Kurt told her.

“No, it’s not, and yes, I remembered a little.” Jane’s voice held a slight edge, as though she was irritated at Kurt for trying to censor her. “Everything was with guys, but maybe if I’ve done something with a woman in the past, I’ll remember it tonight.”

“Maybe I’ll be able to tell.” Allie winked at her, and Jane laughed under her breath.

Kurt was silent, and Allie could tell it had gotten under his skin that Jane had slept with someone since he’d met her. If Allie hadn’t already been planning to leave their relationship behind, his possessiveness over Jane would have been a tipping point. As things stood, she just found it a little amusing that they could be this clueless about what they meant to each other. _Idiots. Truly._

“How about sexual health, birth control…? Anything I should know?” Jane said hesitantly.

“I’m on the pill, so Kurt and I don’t use condoms, but we’re both clean. You?” Allie asked.

“They tested me when they did a full medical check after I came out of the bag, and there were no issues. A week later, when I had a follow-up appointment, they offered me a subdermal implant and it seemed more convenient than the pill, so I took it.” Jane touched her upper arm briefly, indicating where the implant had been inserted. “And, uh, the guy I slept with since then used a condom, so…”

Allie watched Kurt’s jaw tighten, and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“Any more questions, comments, concerns…?” She waited, while Kurt continued to brood and Jane shrugged. “If you guys think of anything else, feel free to say so. But if you don’t mind, Jane, can I take my jacket back now? It’s getting in the way of my drooling over you.”

“That’s _really_ subtle,” Jane said wryly, wriggling out of the jacket without undoing her seatbelt.

“Subtle is…not really my strong suit,” Allie admitted.

Kurt snorted. “Understatement of the year.”

Allie took her jacket from Jane and dropped it next to her feet. “Wanna make out some more?” she asked Jane, raising a mischievous eyebrow.

“I think I could probably be persuaded,” Jane said, amusement shining in her eyes.

“Wow, and I didn’t even say ‘please’.” Allie scooted over as far as her seatbelt would allow, giving Jane a soft kiss.

“Please gets you extra,” Jane murmured against her lips.

“Mmmm… Please?”

Their kisses grew in urgency as Allie ran her fingers across the neckline of Jane’s dress, then palmed one of her breasts through the dark green fabric. _Damn dress, too tight for me to pull down enough to really tease her…_

“Damn it,” Kurt said softly, and Allie drew away from Jane far enough to realise the car had caught a red light.

“Feeling a little impatient, there?” she teased, meeting his eyes in the mirror again.

“Should have let you drive,” he muttered. “Whose place are we going to, by the way?”

“I’m assuming I have a bigger bed than Jane?”

Kurt frowned at her in the mirror, as though he thought she was trying to imply he’d been in Jane’s bed before. “I have no idea.”

Jane watched the red light. “Mine’s a standard double, I think.”

“Allie’s place, then,” Kurt said.

“Mine’s a king,” Allie told Jane. “Enough room for all of us to stretch out.” She looked around, assessing the space in the backseat. “As for in here… Is it comfortable to drape this leg over my lap?” She ran her palm over Jane’s left leg.

Jane twisted her body a little, managing to do so. “Comfortable enough.”

Allie smiled. “And are _you_ comfortable if I…keep going?” she asked, skimming her fingers up Jane’s inner thigh.

Jane drew in an unsteady breath and nodded, that odd shyness coming over her again.

Allie pressed her knuckles gently over Jane’s mound, rubbing her through her soaked underwear. Jane gave a light gasp as Allie found the right spot.

“Like that?” Allie asked, continuing to rub lightly. “Think I could make you come before Kurt gets us home?”

“Depends how many traffic laws he breaks to get us there,” Jane said, tilting into Allie’s touch. “But maybe.”

“No pressure,” Allie reassured her, knowing how much the demands of a partner could ruin the chance of actually having an orgasm. “I’m having fun either way.”

And, despite the knowledge that this would be her last night with Kurt, she really was having fun. Jane was losing her inhibitions more and more by the second, and Allie started to think seriously about trying to get in a better position to taste her. But first…

“Kurt?” she asked, continuing to stroke over and around Jane’s clit.

“Yeah?” His voice had that low, growly timbre it took on when he was turned on, making her smile with satisfaction.

“Just for your information, I haven’t even gotten inside Jane’s underwear yet, but they’re soaking my fingers.”

Jane bit her lip, looking a little embarrassed.

“Jane?” Kurt said.

“Mmmmm?” Jane opened her eyes, as though she hadn’t expected him to address her.

“Can Allie take off your underwear?”

“Might be a little difficult while my legs are spread like this…” Jane met Allie’s eyes. “But she can pull it to one side if she wants?”

Allie immediately did so, and Jane shivered with pleasure as the cooler air hit her wet skin. “No tattoos this far down?” Allie said lightly, to break Jane’s self-conscious tension. “Gotta admit, I’m kinda relieved about that, for your sake.”

Jane grimaced. “Yeah, Patterson has already seen way more of me than I’m comfortable with,” she admitted. “If I was ever used to privacy in my old life, I don’t have much of that now.”

Allie wet her thumb and ran it up Jane’s folds, parting her labia to lubricate her clit. Jane gave a tiny cry, swallowing the rest of her moan, and Allie grinned, experimenting with the pressure and placement of her thumb until Jane quivered. “Mmm, there…”

Allie glanced up, registering that they were on the Brooklyn Bridge. Maybe enough time to get Jane off, maybe not. But if she didn’t, Jane would be desperate to continue the moment they got into the apartment, and that worked for Allie.

She slowly slid a finger inside Jane, then began to withdraw it again, searching for the sweet spot inside her. “Oh, god,” Jane whispered, hiding her face with her hands.

Kurt cursed under his breath, and Allie noticed he was readjusting his pants. She couldn’t blame him. Jane smelled like sex and sounded erotic as hell, even if he couldn’t see what was happening behind him.

Allie sped up, and Jane moved with her, tense and trembling, her occasional moans still quiet, but more urgent.

“Please,” she gasped. “Allie…ah!”

“Hmm, maybe I should stop, and you can wait for Kurt to finish you off?” she teased, not slowing down for a second.

“If you stop, I’ll just finish _myself_ ,” Jane retorted, scowling at her.

Allie pressed down a little harder, and Jane’s head fell back. She grabbed onto the edge of the seat beside her, while Kurt turned the car onto Allie’s street, a little less smoothly than usual.

“That would be kinda hot to watch, but… I’ll finish what I started.” Allie unsnapped her seat belt as Kurt slowed the car, on the approach to her building. With some creative manoeuvring, and only a small, impatient complaint from Jane, she managed to get far enough down Jane’s body to be able to use her tongue where her thumb had been.

A second after Kurt killed the car’s engine, his fingers ran up Allie’s spine under her shirt. It was all he could reach from the front seat, but it was enough to make her shiver in anticipation of more.

She glanced up at Jane and realised her eyes were open, her gaze fixed on Kurt as she bit back a desperate cry.

 _Don’t you dare go shy on me now, Jane Doe,_ Allie thought.

She needn’t have worried. Jane’s eyes fell shut again, a breathless torrent of _oh my god oh fuck oh yes yes yes_ spilling from her lips as she began to tip over the edge.

“Let go, Jane,” Kurt said softly, and she did, as though she’d been waiting for his permission to do so, her inner muscles squeezing Allie’s fingers in strong pulses. Allie felt Jane’s cry of relief tingle all the way to her clit, and she couldn’t help but wriggle a little as she sat up.

She turned her head to find Kurt within kissing range, and their lips collided, Kurt tasting Jane on Allie’s tongue.

When they parted, Jane was beginning to sit up straight, adjusting the hem of her dress to cover herself and looking a little self-conscious.

“Think your legs will hold you up, Jane?” Allie asked, glancing out of the window. “The apartment block’s not far.”

“Guess we’ll find out.” Jane was still panting a little, and her 20s hairdo was adorably falling apart, but she was recovering composure fast.

Kurt and Allie exchanged a glance, and in unison got out of the car. By the time Jane stood up, Kurt was nearby to offer her support if she needed it.

Her first step was a little wobbly, but she recovered fast. “I’m good. Really.”

Allie offered Jane her other arm. “If you break an ankle in those heels, it’ll be a serious mood-killer. Hang on to us.”

With a small smile, Jane wound her arm around Kurt’s waist and took Allie’s arm.

As they made their way into the apartment building, and down the hall to Allie’s door, she wondered exactly how the night would play out. One thing was for sure, though—she was planning to get at least one orgasm before she stole away and left them to finish up alone.


	3. Naked

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Kurt was stuck between euphoria and despair. Watching Jane come under Allie’s talented tongue had been so hot, he’d had to close his eyes for a second to gather himself under control. He wanted her hands on him, her lips—more than anything, wanted to be deep inside her as she came again.

But even without those things, he’d already seen too much. He’d never be able to talk to Jane without needing to push away the knowledge of what he could never have again, after tonight. Knowing what her kisses felt like had been bad enough—he had no idea how he’d keep his feelings for her locked away after they’d slept together.

He was damned if he did, and doubly damned if he didn’t, because even if he made excuses and left Allie to have her fun with Jane, he already knew too much.

He located the bottle of water Jane had requested, and the mostly full bottle of Scotch and three glasses Allie had directed him to grab. Maybe if Kurt drank enough tonight, he’d only wake up with hazy memories of what had happened the night before—but even as he had the thought, he knew he’d probably only drink a small amount. Not remembering the details would drive him even crazier than if every second was seared into his brain.

Allie came out of the bathroom and Jane took her place, leaving Allie and Kurt alone in the bedroom. Kurt set down the bottles and glasses, then turned to his girlfriend. “Want me to pour you one now?”

“In a little bit.” Allie wound her arms around his neck, swaying against him. “So, was the drive home torturous enough for you?”

Kurt grinned and gave her a light kiss. “You haven’t lost your touch with women. But somehow, I kept the car on the road.”

Allie gave him a slightly more needy kiss in response, then gazed up at him. “So how do you want to play this? We could get you off now, then switch to me while you recover a little?”

 _I can hardly even process that this is happening, and you want to plan it out in advance?_ He didn’t voice the thought, and nodded instead. “That could work.”

“Oh, yeah, like you’re not dying to get off,” she teased, pressing against him.

“Probably almost as much as you.” Kurt flicked open a button on her dark blue flannel shirt, amused.

“Whatever happens, we should probably strip down a little. It’s gonna be way easier to undress Jane than either of us.” Allie tugged on the hem of his shirt, and he allowed her to strip it off, wondering what Jane would think when she came back to find them wearing significantly less clothing.

As Allie let her hands roam over his bare chest, Kurt reminded himself that even if Jane was in the apartment with them, Allie was the one he was with. He kissed her hard, distractedly finishing with the rest of her shirt buttons, and helped her shrug out of the flannel.

Underneath, she was wearing a practical tank top, which she tugged over her head without prompting, leaving her in just her navy blue bra. “Probably a little much for Jane if we get too far along without her. Think she’s having an existential crisis in the bathroom?”

“Maybe a little.” Kurt glanced at the bathroom door, frowning, then turned his attention back to Allie. “If she doesn’t come out soon, you should go in, make out with her, do that thing you do with your eyes…”

“What thing?” Allie gazed up at him from under her lashes, somehow managing to look innocently flirtatious and intentionally provocative at the same time.

“ _That_ thing.” He tugged at her belt, unbuckling it and pulling down the zipper, while Allie trailed hot kisses over his chest. Once she was down to her bra and underwear, Kurt slid his hand down her stomach, stopping when he got to her waistband. “I don’t know if I want to strip these off you myself, or watch Jane do it.”

Allie kissed him hungrily, beginning to undo his jeans, just as Jane returned from the bathroom. She hesitated, seeing they were in each other’s arms, in the process of undressing, but then seemed to remind herself why she’d come home with them.

“Don’t let me interrupt,” she said lightly, and moved past them to sit on the edge of the bed. She poured herself some water and sipped it, her eyes lingering on Kurt’s bare chest and the clear ridge in his jeans, before moving on to Allie’s ass.

“Don’t let us leave you out,” Allie said, extricating herself from Kurt’s loose embrace. “I thought you couldn’t wait to get out of that dress?”

Jane looked down at it with obvious annoyance. “Yeah. I could use some help, if you don’t mind.”

Allie beckoned for her to stand up, and pulled her closer to Kurt. “Wanna do the honours?” she asked him.

Kurt stepped around behind Jane and briefly brushed his lips over the middle oil derrick on the tattoo above his name. It was covered with make-up, but he knew her upper back tattoos well—probably better than she did. Jane subtly shivered as he slowly pulled down the zipper of the dress, parting the green fabric all the way down to her tailbone, then skimming his fingers down her exposed back. The makeup concealing her tattoos ended just below his name, and he felt cheated that he couldn’t see the ink that had brought them back together after all these years.

Unable to stop himself, he worked both hands into the dress, skimming his palms up Jane’s sides and around to lift her breasts. Her nipples were already hard against his fingers, and he kissed her obscured bird tattoo as she arched into his touches with a soft gasp.

Allie stepped closer and gently pushed one strap of the dress off Jane’s shoulder, then the other. It pooled at their feet, unnoticed, as Allie kissed Jane’s lips again. At the same time, she reached around to cup the back of Kurt’s head. Her silent encouragement for him to keep tormenting Jane’s neck made him smile.

As for Jane, she didn’t seem to know whether to lean forward into Allie’s kisses and Kurt’s hands, or back against his hard-on. She seemed to have a particular weakness for neck kisses, and as she gave a soft cry, Kurt realised Allie must be teasing between her thighs again.

After a minute or two, Jane turned her head, breaking away from Allie’s kiss. “Not that I’m not enjoying myself, but I already have one orgasm behind me. Shouldn’t someone else get a turn?”

“But this is so much fun,” Allie said, drawing back to look down at Jane’s toned, tattooed body. “Wait there a minute.”

Before Kurt could process that she was leaving, Allie darted off into the bathroom.

“She really knows what she wants,” Jane said, laughing under her breath.

Unable to help himself, Kurt slipped one hand down into her underwear, nuzzling her neck. Wet heat met his fingertips, and he pressed harder against her ass, his cock aching. “Fuck, Jane, I want you…”

She moved one hand between them, tracing the outline of his erection through his underwear. “You feel so good,” she said, her voice soft and lazy, the same way it had been when they’d kissed.

He wanted to ask her why she hadn’t shown up to the park—if she’d been with another man instead, since she’d admitted she’d slept with someone recently. But there was no point. He was with Allie now, and Jane hadn’t even bothered to tell him she wouldn’t be there that night. Any relationship they could have had was dead. All they had was right now.

And he was going to enjoy it.

Allie returned, holding a package of something, just as he slipped the tip of one finger into Jane. His girlfriend halted in the doorway for a second, admiring the view.

“What’s the plan?” he asked, impatient to move things along a little.

Allie held up the package. “Makeup wipes.” She grinned at Kurt. “Just carry on as you are while I work.”

“Come on, Jane. Let’s sit down.” Kurt pulled his hand out of her underwear to rest it on her hip, beginning to move around her towards the bed.

“In that case…” Allie stepped around behind Kurt, and he bit back a groan as she kissed her way down his spine, then pulled down his unfastened jeans. Then, before his lust-lagged mind could catch up, she pulled down his underwear too, leaving him completely naked.

“Okay. Now you can get on the bed,” she said, her voice’s vibrations against his ear making his skin tingle. “Sit against the headboard?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Reluctantly, he let go of Jane, stepping back and out of his pants.

As he made his way over to the bed, he heard Allie murmuring something in Jane’s ear, but couldn’t quite make it out. Jane looked up and registered how very naked and turned on he was, and subconsciously wet her lips in anticipation, though her appraisal was almost shy.

Kurt propped a pillow against the headboard and leaned back against it, wondering what the hell Allie was telling her. Fuck, he almost didn’t care what happened, as long as one or both of them touched him soon.

Then Jane approached the bed, wearing only a pair of stockings clipped to an old-fashioned suspender belt, plus a pair of black boyshorts that didn’t go with the stockings—yet somehow managed to be so _Jane_ that he couldn’t help but find the combination sexy.

Seeing him appraising her remaining attire, she rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I know. But I figured there was no way anyone at that party would get to see my underwear, so I didn’t bother to find anything prettier.”

Amused, he shook his head. “I’m not judging; I’m admiring.”

Jane pushed down the underwear and suspender belt, and his desire grew as she exposed her neatly trimmed mound. _Oh, fuck, she’s beautiful._ Then she turned her back on him and sat down on the edge of the bed to strip off one stocking, then the other.

Allie skirted the foot of the bed and approached him from the other side, still in her bra and panties. As Jane nudged his legs apart so she could sit between them, leaning back against his chest, Allie sat beside Jane on the other side, the makeup wipes nearby.

Feeling his hard shaft against her back, Jane shivered with pleasure and turned a little in his arms. “I’m following Allie’s instructions right now, but I promise I’ll give back everything I get in a little while.”

Her lips were so close to his right now. He wanted to kiss her, but for some reason couldn’t bear to, memories of their last kiss—and the hour of lonely waiting at the park it had led to—drifting to the forefront of his mind. He nuzzled her cheek instead, nipped her earlobe briefly between his teeth, and let his fingers dance up her inner thigh.

Jane had been wearing evening gloves to cover most of her arm tattoos, so the makeup started halfway up her biceps. Allie took Jane’s hand and began to clean the makeup off her shoulder and upper arm, while Jane leaned her head back against Kurt’s shoulder, taking a deep breath in anticipation. He slipped his fingers down between her thighs, and she spread them wider in invitation, making him wish he was in front of her instead of behind.

Allie kissed each tattoo she revealed, wiping away the makeup that obscured the inked designs below her skin. “This is the first time I’m seeing these,” she told Jane, finishing with her arm and beginning to clean the makeup from her lower leg. “They’re so beautiful.”

Jane opened her mouth to reply just as Kurt figured out exactly how she liked to be touched. She gasped instead, pressing against him.

As Kurt worked Jane steadily into a frenzy, Allie finished with Jane’s leg, then leaned over to clean the makeup off her upper chest. Of course, Allie being Allie, she took the opportunity to thoroughly tease Jane’s nipple with her mouth when she was done, until Jane’s muscles were bunched tight, her climax approaching fast.

She grabbed a fistful of the bedcovers, gasping his name, and Kurt couldn’t help but rub against her ass, wishing he was inside her. A second later, Jane’s orgasm crested, and Allie laughed softly as she cried out with ecstatic relief.

Allie kissed Jane, who was finally relaxing into the afterglow, then leaned around her to catch Kurt’s lips as well. “I still have to do the other side. Give me a little more time?”

He was halfway to hell, desperate for stimulation against his demanding cock, but he nodded. “Don’t take too long.”

“I’m not used to just taking and not giving,” Jane objected breathlessly.

“Let me finish the other side, and you can give Kurt head while I get the makeup off your back.”

Kurt breathed a curse against Jane’s neck, while Jane took a shaky breath. “You really don’t have to do that, Allie. I know it looks a little weird to have makeup some places and not others, but…”

“I want to do it. Your skin is a work of art, Jane. I want to enjoy the whole picture while you’re making me come.”

Kurt’s imagination immediately supplied images of what that would look like, and he nudged Allie with his knee. “Clean faster.”

She grinned and pulled another makeup wipe from the package, switching to the other side of the bed to access Jane’s other arm.

Kurt gently cupped Jane’s mound in his palm, not wanting to overstimulate her if she was too sensitive after her first orgasm. She sighed and reached over her shoulder to run her fingers over his scalp. “That feels so good.”

He closed his eyes, breathing her in, absorbing every sensory experience of this moment. Memorising what he could never have again. “What do you need, Jane?”

“Just soft…slow…”

He made sure his fingers were slick with her arousal, then followed her instructions, letting her arch into his touch, putting her in control. With every second that passed, every husky moan she gave as she drew nearer to the brink, Kurt felt his connection to her strengthening, deepening.

_I should stop this now, before it gets out of control._

_Yeah, like_ that’s _gonna happen,_ he told himself sarcastically, knowing there was nothing in this world that could make him get up and leave while Jane was naked in his arms.

She was moving faster now, rubbing harder against his fingers, and he knew she was close once more. “That’s it, Jane. I got you.”

A couple of heartbeats later, she came again, each strong wave of her climax tearing a cry from her throat.

He wanted to cradle her in his arms and let her fall asleep, almost as much as he wanted to tip her onto the mattress and plunge inside her, taking his own pleasure, hard and fast and deep.

“Allie?” Jane asked breathlessly, and Kurt guiltily remembered there were three of them there.

Allie laughed. “Go ahead.”

Jane leaned forward, and Kurt reluctantly released her from his arms. His sense of loss was quickly replaced by anticipation, as she moved further down the bed and turned around to face him.

Jane rested her palms on each of his thighs and lightly stroked upward. Their eyes met, each seeking reassurance from the other that this was what they wanted, and then Jane trailed her fingers up over his cock for the first time.

“Jane,” he somehow managed to say, as he ached for more, “don’t tease.”

Beside them, Allie snickered. “Patience really isn’t your virtue.”

He would have responded to that, but the moment his attention drifted from Jane to Allie, Jane leaned down, swiped her tongue over the head of his cock, then took him into her mouth.

_Oh, fuck, yes…_

As he tried to come to terms with the fact that Jane’s tongue was fluttering against the underside of his shaft, Allie nuzzled his neck.

“Don’t try to last for our sake,” she murmured in his ear. “This is just to take the edge off, so you don’t feel neglected when Jane gets me off afterwards.”

He could barely understand English right then, let alone come up with a reply. Despite her slight shyness when she was the centre of attention, Jane was clearly more comfortable when she had a task to focus on. Since he was sitting up, he couldn’t get a good look at what she was doing—her head was in the way. He only knew that it felt fucking amazing, and if he lasted more than two minutes, it would be a miracle.

And now Allie was wiping away the makeup obscuring the tattoo of his name on Jane’s back, watching his composure steadily dissolve at the same time. He wished she was closer so he could drag her into a kiss. But she was keeping her distance for now—unusual for Allie—so he buried his fingers in Jane’s hair, completely undoing her 1920s hairstyle from earlier in the night, and watched the tattoos ripple as she raised her head, teasing the tip of his cock with her tongue.

_Oh, god, Jane…_

Unable to think straight, he closed his eyes and focused on the feel of her lips sliding up and down his shaft, the strokes of her tongue and fingers, the suction that unwound his sanity little by little, until he could no longer stand it.

“Fuck, I’m close. Jane—” Somehow, he managed to get the words out.

Jane hummed soft acknowledgement around his cock, driving him crazy, but didn’t lift her head.

Groaning, he abandoned his last shred of control, driving as deep into her mouth as she would allow as he came. As the swell of pleasure ebbed gradually away, sapping the tension from his muscles, Jane kissed the head of his cock one last time, then sat up, accomplishment and desire in her expression.

Allie leaned in to kiss his shoulder, smiling, and he gave her a lingering kiss on the lips, reaching for her bra clasp. “You’re overdressed.”

“And under-pleasured,” Jane added, reaching for her glass of water and taking a sip.

Allie shrugged out of her bra. “Okay, I will finally admit it’s my turn now.”

Jane hesitated. “If you’d rather I take a backseat for this one…?”

“Do you want to?” Allie asked, concern touching her face.

“It’s not that; I just… You guys haven’t really done much together tonight, so…” Jane glanced from Allie to Kurt.

“I’ll be on standby if you need a break.” Kurt cocked his head towards his girlfriend. “Go ahead.”

As Allie lay down next to him and pulled Jane down to meet her kiss, Kurt grabbed the Scotch and sat back to watch his friend drive his girlfriend wild.

_Friend? Is that what Jane is?_

He discarded the thought. _It’s all she can be._


	4. Distracted

Jane was grateful to have an almost immediate distraction from what had just happened with Kurt. Allie’s skin was warm and soft against hers, her kisses hungry and seductive, and it was almost easy to forget that Kurt was sitting beside them, drinking Scotch as he recovered from the orgasm Jane had just given him.

_Can’t think about that now. I just can’t._

At this point, it was pretty obvious to Jane that she wasn’t entirely straight, though her preferences did still seem to favour men. Allie had a curvier body than Jane herself, and she spent a while exploring its contours with her hands and lips, enjoying Allie’s appreciative sighs.

When Allie tired of the teasing, she pushed down her own underwear, and Jane took the hint, pulling it the rest of the way off, then lying down beside her.

“I really hope I don’t send you to sleep.”

Behind her, Kurt ran his fingers over Jane’s hip. “Relax. She’ll guide you if you need it.”

Jane slid her palm down Allie’s abdomen, between her thighs, and smiled at the clear evidence that she was turned on. Allie spread her legs wider, and Jane wet her fingertips, then skated them gently over and around Allie’s clit.

“Mmmm…that’s a really good start,” Allie said, stretching her arms up over her head.

Kurt reached over and pinned her wrist to the bed. When Allie willingly moved her other wrist next to it, allowing him to pin both with one hand, Jane felt a touch of melancholy. Of course he’d know she liked that—they were a couple. A couple who’d have many nights together after this one, maybe even with other women involved. Whereas Jane was just passing through.

 _Not now. Don’t think about it now._ She kissed Allie, continuing to tease with her fingers, until the Marshal quivered against her, moaning into the kiss.

Experimentally, she gave that same spot a gentle, repetitive tap with one finger, and Allie broke their kiss to gasp, “Oh, my god, that’s perfect.”

Fascinated by her writhing, breathless response, Jane alternated between tapping and stroking until Allie asked pleadingly, “Lick me like that?”

A little nervous, especially with Kurt watching, Jane slid down the bed, kissing Allie’s hip, then down to the top of her thigh. Allie wrenched one hand free of Kurt’s loose grip, then grabbed a fistful of Jane’s hair. She tugged gently, trying to direct her to stop teasing, and Jane couldn’t help but smile. “Are you trying to rush me ’cause you’re bored, or because you’re impatient?”

“Which answer gets you to use your tongue?” Allie asked, grabbing a pillow and putting it beneath her hips. That would make things easier for Jane to stay where she was for longer.

 _Subtle hint_ , she thought, amused.

She gave Allie’s thigh a tiny lick, which made Allie groan. “You’re worse than Kurt.”

Jane glanced over at him, and he smiled against the rim of his drink. “She’s not bored.”

“How do you watch me doing this and not get jealous?” Jane asked, genuinely curious.

“Really, you’re gonna have a conversation _now?_ ” Allie complained, and both Jane and Kurt laughed.

Jane gave a long, exploratory lick all the way up Allie’s slit, then hesitated, distracted by the memory of doing the same to a laughing, naked blonde woman. _Oh. That explains a lot. Except for who she is, and whether I was using sex to manipulate her. That seems like something past-Taylor Shaw would do._

Allie sat up on her elbows, her expression frustrated, but reassuring. “It’s okay, Jane. If you’re not into it—”

“No, it’s not that. I just had a memory.”

“You’ve done this before?” Allie asked, intrigued.

“At least once, yeah.” She didn’t bother to add her thoughts about possible motives for doing so, rationalising Allie had suffered enough. Instead, she spread Allie’s labia with her thumbs and tasted her again, making sure to reach her clit in the process.

Allie lay back down and buried both hands in Jane’s hair, tilting up her hips in supplication. Jane continued, slowly exploring, adjusting to Allie’s taste and scent. As she began to focus on the area around Allie’s clit, Kurt’s girlfriend gave a shaky sigh. “Yeah, you definitely have. That feels amazing…”

Kurt put down his Scotch glass and lay down beside Allie, tilting her head towards him for a soft kiss. Jane closed her eyes, not wanting to see such a tender display of affection, fighting a wave of jealousy of her own—towards Allie.

“Can I answer Jane’s question now?” Kurt asked her quietly, a teasing tone to his voice.

“As long as Jane doesn’t then have to say anything back…”

Jane couldn’t help but be amused, taking the hint to keep doing exactly what she was doing.

“I don’t get jealous because I’m here too, and being a voyeur without having to worry about what I’m doing is hot—plus it takes the pressure off. As long as everyone gets to enjoy themselves, and Allie doesn’t run off with you at the end of the night…”

Allie tightened her grip in Jane’s hair, her thighs trembling a little. “No promises right now; this is so good—”

Kurt interrupted her with another kiss, his fingers confident against her nipples. Again, Jane closed her eyes and tried to focus on what she was doing, wishing she were in Allie’s position. What would it be like, to have Kurt in her bed regularly, to be so secure in their relationship that she could invite a third person to share it for a night?

Allie whispered something to Kurt, and he murmured, “You sure?”

Jane opened her eyes to see Allie nodding.

Kurt sat up and moved even further down the bed, a little lower down than Jane. Then he leaned over to brush his lips across the top of Jane’s back, making her catch her breath at the tingle of the fleeting touch.

As Allie gasped words of encouragement to her, Kurt continued to kiss down Jane’s spine until he got to where her legs were tucked under her abdomen. There was just enough space for him to slip one finger between her thighs, trailing it up and down her wet folds.

Jane sighed against Allie’s clit, and Allie whimpered, grabbing a fistful of the bedcovers. “Inside me?” she asked breathlessly.

Jane was thinking the same thing to Kurt, his touch sending distracting sparks of pleasure through her. As she carefully penetrated Allie with a finger, she arched her spine down, tilting up her own hips so Kurt had easier access. _Oh god, what if he takes me from behind while I’m still busy with Allie? How could I hold it together?_

Kurt eased a finger into Jane’s depths, and she softly cried out against Allie’s clit.

“More, Jane?” Allie begged, and Jane added a second finger, wondering if Kurt felt how her inner muscles tightened when she imagined him doing the same to her.

“Mmmm, fuck me,” Allie whispered, and Jane licked her more firmly, seeking the sweet spot inside Allie with her fingertips.

Kurt kissed Jane’s back again, over the tattoo of his name. “Will it distract you too much to lift up a little, Jane?”

If it would get him to touch her more, Jane would do anything. Trying not to let it disrupt her rhythm with Allie, she braced her toes against the bed and let her weight rest on her heels and elbows.

Kurt smoothly stroked in and out of her a couple of times, then carefully added a second finger. Jane outright moaned against Allie, trying to push back against his touch without letting it disturb Allie’s steadily building climax.

“Stay still,” Kurt said, with soft amusement. “Let me.”

Stay _still?_ Jane wanted to ask him exactly how he thought she’d manage that, but her mouth was occupied. Allie was tilting into Jane’s touch now, her breathing shallow and frantic, and her inner muscles tightened against Jane’s fingers, primed for release. She couldn’t let Allie down now.

* * *

Allie was sincerely regretting her decision to send Kurt down to pleasure Jane, afraid that Jane would lose focus and deprive her of what promised to be a fantastic orgasm. But Kurt had been being too affectionate, and Allie had been sure that it must be hurting Jane. It had sure as hell hurt her, to know that he was feeling tender towards her while she was planning to leave him.

Her request had surprised him, and a frown had creased his brow as he’d searched her face, but Allie smiled and nodded, closing her eyes, and Kurt had moved away.

_It’s better this way._

And Jane’s capable attention had easily distracted her from the pain of her imploding relationship, even as Kurt had softly said something to Jane that she couldn’t make out. Jane wasn’t nearly as good in bed as Kurt, but that wasn’t a fair comparison. Almost nobody was as good as Kurt was.

_Just focus a little longer, Jane._

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop,” she gasped out, the words slurring together as she neared the brink.

She had no idea what Kurt was doing to Jane, only that it was working for her, her tongue faltering against Allie’s clit. Allie took control, grinding against Jane’s tongue and riding her fingers with frenzied movements of her hips. _Just let me have this before Jane starts losing her mind._

_Yes…yes…oh, fuck yeah…_

With a fractured, ecstatic cry, Allie came, the rush of relief that accompanied the pleasure turning her muscles weak. As the tension left her and the afterglow set in, she curled up into a ball and rolled to the side, out of Jane’s way.

“You two have fun,” she murmured.

To her surprise, Jane crawled up the bed, out of Kurt’s reach. “No, I’ve already taken too much attention from you,” she insisted. “Kurt?”

Allie saw a flash of surprise—and disappointment—in Kurt’s expression, before he turned from Jane to her. “On it.”

Jane poured herself some more Scotch, her breathing still unsteady and her thighs pressed together, as though that would ease the ache she must be feeling. Kurt parted Allie’s thighs, and she couldn’t help a quiver of anticipation. If he took her, though, he’d have to recover before he could take Jane, and now Allie just wanted this whole thing over with.

“Use your mouth?” she asked, before he could move over her. “Please?”

Kurt immediately nuzzled her thigh, his stubble rough and enticing. His slightly mischievous smile made her quiver, even as her heart broke. The dam she’d put up to keep her emotions at bay had cracked as Jane had forgone another orgasm in favour of granting it to Allie.

Jane had such a good heart. She was compassionate and respectful of Kurt’s relationship, even though she was so obviously in love with him. Somehow, it made this whole thing harder for Allie— to know that Jane would never voluntarily seek to break them up.

If she wanted to, Allie could stick it out with Kurt for weeks or months more, clinging to a man who would never feel the same for her as she did about him, enjoying the sex and forgetting about Jane.

Only that wouldn’t solve the problem. Eventually, Kurt was going to realise he’d screwed up, and their relationship would end. He’d sabotage it in some way unrelated to infidelity, probably without even realising why he couldn’t stand to be with Allie anymore, and then they’d argue, and they’d break up. And then he’d probably spend a few more months pretending to himself that he and Jane could never be an item.

And it would all be so much more painful for Allie, if she continued living the fantasy until then. She was already in the process of falling for Kurt a second time. No point in finishing it before she broke her own heart.

She reached down to the top of Kurt’s head as he tasted her, confident in her responses, knowing exactly how to make her heart race. At least his talented fingers and tongue would distract her until she could successfully come up with an excuse to escape the room. After that, she could cry all she wanted.

As her pleasure spiralled into one orgasm after another, multiple climaxes that pushed her body to the limits of ecstasy, she forgot Jane was even there—at least for the moment.


	5. Alone

“No-no-no-no,” Allie gasped. “I’m done—I’m done!”

If they hadn’t had company, Kurt might have given her one more orgasm, just because he could. She hadn’t yet used her safeword, after all. But Jane was still sitting quietly by their side, an empty Scotch glass in her naked lap, watching Allie’s desperation with slightly incredulous amusement. He released Allie’s hips, which he’d been pinning to the bed for the last ten minutes of his endeavour, and Allie sighed with relief, immediately curling into a ball, the way she always did when she was recovering from an excess of pleasure.

“Talk about showing me how it’s done,” Jane said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t feel bad, Jane. I’ve slept with a fair amount of people, and only one other guy was as good as Kurt.” Allie’s voice held a note of satisfaction that made him smile, even as he wasn’t sure how to react to the praise.

“Plus I was throwing you off your stride, distracting you,” he said to Jane, still a little confused as to why she hadn’t let him finish with her before moving on to Allie.

_It shouldn’t matter to you, Weller._

But it did.

Jane poured some water and held the glass out to Allie, who unfurled enough to raise herself up on one elbow. “Thank you so much. I’m parched.”

Jane handed Kurt a glass, and as her fingers brushed his, the inadvertent touch sent a tingle through his skin. He thanked her quietly. “You okay?”

“Hell, no, she’s not okay,” Allie said, rolling her eyes as she sat up. “She made you leave her hanging to get me off two hundred times.”

As Kurt grinned at her hyperbolic estimate, Jane shook her head, a little shyly. “It’s all right. I’ve calmed down again now. Mostly.”

Allie leaned over and kissed her, slow and seductive, her fingers running up and down Jane’s arm in a teasing caress. Kurt watched Jane begin to melt, his cock becoming even harder than before. _Fuck, I want her._

He moved across the bed to sit against the headboard, taking advantage of the better view.

Jane bit her lip as Allie moved back, desire plain on her face.

“How about now?” Allie teased, smiling.

“Getting warmer,” Jane admitted.

Allie leaned over to Kurt, giving him a kiss just as slow and provocative, her fingertips skimming up his shaft. Before he could pull her into his lap, she drew away, leaving him frustrated. “Allie…”

“Nope. Not me. You have to take Jane.”

Kurt’s pulse skyrocketed. _Yes. God, yes._

“Are you sure?” Jane asked Allie, looking as though she wanted to give way to Allie’s pleasure once more.

Was she trying to duck out? Was this becoming too much for her?

“Jane,” he said softly.

Her gaze immediately lifted to his.

“If you’d rather end this here…”

Dismay flickered across her face, before she suppressed it. “No, I…” She sighed. “I just don’t want to take what’s meant for Allie.”

The brief flicker of her gaze down to his hard-on ensured he got what she meant.

Allie pulled Jane into another kiss before Kurt could formulate a reply. “Jane, you’re incredibly sweet. But I’ve been there and done that.”

“Ouch,” Kurt said mildly, amused rather than hurt.

“And you haven’t. Plus, I’m way ahead of you guys for orgasms now, so please—I insist.” Allie wriggled down to the end of the bed and stood up, her legs still a little unsteady from the orgasms she’d mentioned.

Kurt took Jane’s hand, tugging lightly, and Jane moved closer. She glanced at Allie, who was shrugging on her bathrobe.

“Where are you going?” Kurt frowned. It wasn’t like her to skip even a single moment of voyeurism if she could help it.

“I’m gonna see if I can figure out something for us to eat. After all that, I’m feeling more into food than sex.” She crossed back to the bed and kissed Kurt again, brief but hot. “Maybe we can even all go again if we get some energy back.”

Before he could process what was happening, she was giving Jane a quick kiss. “I don’t get to say this often, but please—fuck my boyfriend. He’s gonna die of sexual frustration otherwise, and then who’ll help solve your tattoo cases?”

She leaned in and whispered something in Jane’s ear, and Jane grinned. Before Kurt could get Allie’s attention again, she turned and left the bedroom, shutting the door softly behind her.

Why was it that she seemed to have taken all of the air out of the room with her?

Kurt looked over at Jane, to find her rising up onto her knees. As she turned to straddle his lap, he forgot all about Allie, catching Jane’s waist and urging her closer, stretching up to brush a soft kiss over the burning rose above her navel. As Jane exhaled shakily, he guided her lower, sucking her nipple into his mouth for a few moments before allowing her to keep going.

When she was sitting in his lap, he tilted his head back a little to look into her face. “What did she say to you?”

Jane smiled, and he was mesmerised by the desire in her expression. “I have orders to give you a little payback before we do this.”

He blinked, but before he could ask what she meant, Jane took hold of his cock and stroked firmly upward, the touch making him groan softly. She’d already given him head tonight, and that had been incredible, but having her face within kissing distance, her arousal wetting the base of his shaft as she stroked him just like that— _ahhh, fuck, Jane…_

He grabbed her hips and slid her closer, ensuring her clit was pressed against his cock, and arched his hips up into her next stroke. “Better?”

“Mmmm…” Jane’s eyes were closed, a smile teasing the corners of her lips, and he gazed at her face, slowly thrusting into her hand, wondering if he’d ever be able to watch her from this close up again.

Jane was moving now, too, in the same slow, irresistible rhythm—rocking against his shaft, taking her pleasure from him and continuing to teasingly jerk him off at the same time. He slid his hands up her sides to cup her breasts, rolled her taut nipples against the pads of his thumbs, enjoyed the way she shivered under his hands.

“Kurt…oh, my god…”

Everything about this moment was so languid, hedonistic, just plain sexy. As Jane’s head fell back a little, Kurt kissed her throat, all the way up to her jaw, then around to her neck tattoo. She clutched his shoulder with her free hand as she almost lost her balance, and Kurt caught her, wrapping his arms around her as he nipped the sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder, then kissed the teasing bite away.

He could stay like this forever, holding her in his arms as they swayed together, their need gradually escalating, but not yet at a critical point. Her scent, her warmth, the sound of her voice as she softly called his name—it was all perfect.

But it hurt like hell to think that this was the only time they’d be this close, sharing this anticipation of what was about to happen.

He still hadn’t been able to bring himself to kiss her lips, the memory of her absence from the park still raw. If he kissed her tonight, it would feel like he’d lost all control, couldn’t even hold a tiny part of himself back—which he needed to do. _This is just a one-night stand. It doesn’t change anything. It doesn’t change how she stood me up, and how she let me back off without a fight. It doesn’t change that I’m with Allie now._

Banishing the wave of pain to the back of his mind, he focused on the moment, skimming his fingers up and down Jane’s spine. “Let me in, Jane.”

As if she’d been waiting for him to ask, she lifted her weight a little way off his lap—not far enough that he could penetrate her, but almost. Then, as he breathed a frustrated curse, she slowly sank back down, then rose again.

Kurt forgot how to think as she brushed the head of his cock against her clit, then returned to her starting position, laughing softly.

He gazed up into her face, letting her see his desperate need to be inside her. “Again.”

She slowly lifted up, and he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth as soon as it was within reach. Jane faltered, not wanting to give up the stimulation by rising too high, and he teased the nipple with his tongue before releasing it from his mouth. A little less smoothly than before, she continued to rise, and this time his cock slid against her entrance. If she’d just come back down to him…

“Yes?” she whispered, her eyes locked on his.

“God, yes.” Could she feel his pulse beating through his cock? He could hardly stand it, wanted to pull her down and bury himself inside her—but he also needed it to be Jane’s decision.

She lowered herself just a little, and he gripped the base of his cock, holding it ready for her. Lower, and they both moaned as he breached her opening. She held onto his shoulders to steady herself, her gaze still holding his, and eased down farther, almost all the way. Up again just a little…then she took him to the hilt.

_Fuck. Oh, fuck._

Kurt wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as he could get her, and she rested her forehead against his. They were both breathing hard, and he felt each of her shaky exhalations on his face. God, he wanted to kiss her, but he still couldn’t break free of the need to hold back, even though he could practically feel her lips on his.

Jane ran her fingertips over his cheek, and the lust in her expression was overwhelmed by sorrow. She closed her eyes, hiding from him, a touch of shame in her face now.

“Look at me, Jane.”

She held out for a second, then opened her eyes, focusing on him again. Her attention drifted down to his lips, but she didn’t move to kiss him, as though she was holding back just as much as he was. She gazed at him, her breasts rising and falling with each unsteady breath, her features a study in need and sadness.

He couldn’t stand it. If tonight was all they had, he couldn’t bear not to take everything he could.

_Fuck it._

He kissed her desperately, time seeming to slow as he rolled her onto the bed and drove deeper into her with both his cock and his tongue. Finally giving her everything, denying her nothing.

Jane gasped into the kiss, returning it with just as much passion. She wound her arms around him as he took her hard, every roll of his hips sending a deep jolt of pleasure through him, each of Jane’s moans both an erotic torment and a validation.

She was perfect. _They_ were perfect. As his body surged against hers, one word reverberated through his soul.

_Mine._

* * *

_Oh, my god… If this is a dream, I never want it to end._

Jane’s whole body was aflame with need, each of Kurt’s urgent thrusts sending sparks right to her clit. She couldn’t bear to stop kissing him, needed his lips more than she needed oxygen. Kurt’s skin against hers, his cock within her, their desperate, panting breaths mingling as they rocked together—all of it combined to make up the most intimate, wonderful, profound sensory experience of her remembered life.

They’d been holding back—at least with kisses. That night outside his apartment building, when she’d made the leap from wanting him from afar to kissing him, had felt momentous, like the start of something real and true. But Kurt had dismissed that possibility just days later, and the pain of his rejection had been eating at her ever since. She’d been unable to hide that from him tonight, though she’d tried, and she’d seen an answering sorrow within him.

Then he’d spilled her to the bed with a kiss so demanding, so completely possessive, that her heart had leapt. It felt almost as though he were claiming her, his body powerful and solid against hers, pressing her down against the mattress.

Briefly, she thought of Allie and reminded herself that this wasn’t what it felt like. Kurt was in a relationship, and Jane was just a friend with very temporary benefits.

But then Kurt changed the angle of his thrusts, and she was lost to the moment, crying out into his kiss and seizing a handful of the blanket beneath them as her desire rose to dizzying heights.

Kurt lifted his head, breaking their kiss, and watched her teeter on the brink of climax, still hitting the perfect spot with every rock of his hips. His gaze was intense, as though he _needed_ to watch her come, and Jane knew she’d remember the look on his face every time she touched herself from now on.

She cried out his name, her head thrown back and her entire body shaking as she arched into the unbelievable ecstasy. Kurt groaned, slowing his thrusts, and she sensed he was close to the edge, trying not to lose himself just yet.

As soon as she could think past the echoes of her climax, she pulled him down into another kiss. He trembled in her arms, the slow, firm glide of his lips against hers stoking the embers of her desire.

“Jane,” he breathed against her lips. “God, you feel…”

As if words failed him, he shook his head, then rolled them over, gazing up at her as she sat up. His hands roamed her body—up her sides, over her breasts, down her abdomen, over her hips to cup her ass—as though he couldn’t get enough of any part of her.

Jane began to ride him steadily, taking what she needed, letting her body take control and find its own rhythm. Kurt pressed his thumb gently over her clit, and she bit her lip as every roll of her hips sent a fresh burst of pleasure through her.

“Fuck, you’re incredible,” he murmured, the heat in his eyes just making her more aroused.

“You, too,” Jane whispered.

He began to take her from below, matching her rhythm. Jane sped up, seeking one more orgasm before he finished.

With each fast, fluid motion of her hips, she drew closer to her goal, slamming down to meet his thrusts, rising to build the tension they shared. She gasped a curse as he palmed her breasts, his rough touch against her nipples the final element she needed.

“Come with me?” she pleaded, precariously clinging to sanity.

Kurt nodded, his jaw taut with the effort of holding on, and she finally allowed herself to slip, falling forward onto her hands and letting the ecstasy sweep her away. Kurt wrapped his arms around her, dragging her down to lie on his chest, and drove into her over and over, hard and deep, until he ground his hips against hers with a growl of satisfaction.

Jane buried her face in his neck as she drifted into the afterglow, struggling to catch her breath. _That was…oh, god, just perfect._

Where only seconds before, he’d been a solid mass of tension, every muscle taut, now Kurt was relaxed beneath her, his fingers running up and down her back. Neither of them tried to break the silence, each recovering composure as their pounding hearts slowed.

She could have stayed the way they were for much longer, but then Jane remembered Allie. _He’s not mine to hold on to. I should get up._ Reluctantly, she lifted her head, but before she could open her eyes and orient herself, Kurt kissed her again, unhurried and sensual.

 _One last kiss,_ Jane told herself, pushing away the pang of loss that tried to take root in her chest. _Just this one._

Had he remembered Allie, too? Or was his brain still catching up to reality? Either way, he seemed in no hurry to release her from his arms, their kiss stretching on and on, until Jane could no longer bear how right it felt to be with him like this.

_This has to end._

He was slow to let go of her as she sat up, then carefully lifted her weight off him. Once they were no longer joined, Jane reached for a nearby comforter and wrapped it around herself, unable to meet his eyes as she covered up.

Kurt sat up, and she sensed he was feeling just as awkward as she was. What could they say to each other now? Had it been as overwhelmingly intense for him as it had been for her?

It felt wrong to smile and say, “Thanks, that was fun,” but what else was there?

“Jane.”

She glanced over, trying not to seem as though she had regrets, but equally not wanting him to think she was too attached to him now.

His gaze was concerned. “You okay?”

Jane tried a smile. “Yeah…just relearning how to think, I guess. Wow.”

He smiled back, though it wasn’t quite as sincere as the smiles she’d gotten used to from him. “‘Wow’ is right,” he agreed.

“Allie’s neighbours probably hate us right now.”

At the mention of Allie’s name, Kurt frowned. “I thought she’d be back by now.”

“You should go check on her,” Jane said, giving him permission, so that he didn’t have to feel uncomfortable about suggesting it.

He hesitated, then nodded. “Probably should.” Reaching for his underwear, he shifted to the edge of the bed. “You okay alone for a few minutes?”

“Yeah,” Jane reassured him, genuinely amused by the question. “Pretty sure there’s not an assassin with an AK-47 under the bed.”

“You never know. One could have snuck in while we were busy. I sure wouldn’t have noticed.”

_Me either._

Kurt pulled on his jeans for good measure, then stepped towards the door. With a quick smile in Jane’s direction, headed out, leaving the door ajar behind him.

Jane closed her eyes and sighed. _I knew this was a bad idea, but…I’m still glad it happened. Now I just have to deal with the consequences._


	6. Dropping Pretenses

If Kurt thought about Jane—about the mind-blowing, soul-connecting sex they’d just had—he’d be unable to do anything else until he’d relived the whole thing in his memory. For now, he had to track down his girlfriend— _yes, Allie is your girlfriend—_ and figure out how to act like he hadn’t just had the best sex of his life with someone else.

Fuck, he was a terrible boyfriend. He should have noticed Allie hadn’t come back way sooner. But having Jane in his arms, even just kissing her as they struggled to find their way back to rational thought, had been so deliciously distracting.

And he couldn’t let his mind dwell on it. Not now. Maybe not ever.

Allie wasn’t in the kitchen, which was the logical place to find someone who’d left to track down some food.

“Allie?” he called.

“In the living room,” came the response, and he frowned. _She sounds like something’s not right._

He found her curled up on the couch, still in her bathrobe, her face bearing clear signs that she’d been crying. As he approached, she took a swig of vodka straight from the bottle she was holding. _Definitely not right._

“Hey,” he said, crouching in front of her. “What happened?”

Allie put the lid back on her bottle and set it aside. “Have a seat,” she said wearily, her voice scratchy from crying. “It’s time to talk.”

“You’re gonna have to lead, Allie, because I have no idea where this is going.” He sat beside her and took her hand.

Allie laughed under her breath, no humour in her eyes. “How was the sex?”

“That’s what this is about?” This was completely unlike Allie; she loathed passive-aggression and always took the direct route to an argument. “This whole thing was your idea. The last thing you did before you left the room was insist that we had sex. Now you’re mad that we did?”

“No. I’m not mad. That was the plan all along,” Allie said quietly.

He froze, contextualising her statement. Rich’s comments all damn day. Allie’s sudden, intense desire to bring Jane home with them. Her uncharacteristic early departure from the bedroom, and her state of mind now.

It all made a warped kind of sense if he put the pieces together a certain way, but he wasn’t certain he had them in the right places. “Allie, just—“

“I don’t think we should see each other anymore,” she said bluntly.

Kurt dropped her hand back into her lap, the rejection stinging. “And you couldn’t have just said so?”

Allie sighed. “I was going to. But then I thought about it, and I realised you’re way too much of an idiot to get with Jane on your own. Even after all the anvils Rich was dropping today.”

He groaned, shaking his head. “I _knew_ he was getting under your skin, but you threw me off with the threeway thing.”

“Yeah, that was intentional.” Allie gave him a frank look, despite being more than a little tipsy at the moment. “Look, Kurt, I didn’t need Rich to point it out. The way you and Jane interact, I’d have to be blind not to notice it.”

“You make it sound like we were flirting the whole mission,” Kurt said, exasperated. “We were completely professional until you decided to step things up.”

“I’m not doubting your professional integrity. You and Jane work great together.”

“So do you and me.”

“Yeah. But it’s obvious who has your heart.” Allie gave him a sad smile. “If you thought you could be with Jane, you’d be with Jane.”

But he couldn’t be with Jane, and that was where her argument collapsed. “Jane and I—we tried, and we didn’t last a week. When you asked me if you were just a proxy for her, I was telling you the truth. I chose to move on and be with _you_ , Allie.”

Allie arched an eyebrow. “You tried? And who called it off?”

He’d said the words, but Jane had stood him up. “It was mutual.”

“A mutual misunderstanding of some sort, by any chance?” At his scowl, she laughed. “Kurt, that woman is head over heels for you, and whatever happened between you, that hasn’t changed. Did you _talk_ to her about whatever happened? Or did you just make an assumption and run with it, and leave her in your dust?”

Kurt opened his mouth, then closed it again, his own words coming back to him. _I wanted to say sorry—about last night. I should have told you that I wasn’t coming. The two of us—it’s too complicated._

“Ha!” Allie crowed triumphantly. “I knew it.”

He glared at her. “Why are you so smug about this? I had this vague impression that you cared about me.”

Allie’s smile faded. “Kurt, I do. That’s why I have mascara all over my face, see?” She gestured to her eyes. Her makeup hadn’t run too badly, but that wasn’t the point.

Guilt overcame his anger. “I’m sorry. I never wanted you to hurt because of me.”

“It’s my own stupid fault. I knew we’d end up falling apart some way or another, just like last time. But I guess I got my hopes up.” She gave a small shrug. “I’ll get over it. Just like last time.”

Kurt sighed. _Why can’t I just be happy with what I have?_ “Allie… You’re an amazing woman. Any guy would be lucky you gave them the time of day. _I’m_ lucky you gave me the time of day. I mean that.”

“I know you do.” She took his hand again, squeezed it. “And you’re _worth_ the time of day. We were good together, both times. But, Kurt—when you really want someone, you gotta make yourself vulnerable, okay? I’ve watched you throw yourself into danger more times than I can count, but when it comes to relationships, you play it way too safe. You’re stubborn and you’re emotionally repressed, afraid of opening up in case you get hurt. It makes you act like an idiot.”

Kurt flinched at her brutal assessment. “Tell me how you really feel.”

“I always do,” Allie said.

“I know. And it’s one of the reasons I was drawn to you. I never have to guess what you’re thinking.” He gave her a small smile, genuinely feeling the loss of their relationship. “Don’t lose that.”

“Couldn’t if I tried to—and I did try. My being blunt intimidates the hell out of most guys. But it’s the way I am, so…” Allie reached for the vodka again. “But back to you. Isn’t there a hot, naked woman in my bedroom, waiting for you to straighten this whole mess out with her?”

“You’re still assuming it’s fixable.” She didn’t get how things were between him and Jane. Kurt got to his feet anyway. “But your mind’s made up? About us?”

She rolled her eyes. “You’d be disappointed if I changed my mind now. Admit it.”

He didn’t reply—he didn’t need to. Sometimes, she seemed to know him better than he knew himself. _Allie. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault._

* * *

Her eyes were puffy, her head ached a little, and her heart was in pieces—why hadn’t she put her headphones on while Kurt and Jane were having spectacular sex?—but Allie still couldn’t help but be amused as her newly ex-boyfriend brushed a kiss over her forehead, then turned away. He was such an idiot—but a lovable one. Jane was a lucky woman.

And Allie was some kind of emotional masochist for enduring through this threesome. _My next relationship had better be The One. I deserve that, after doing this._

All she wanted now was to get them out of her apartment, so she could mourn the loss of her relationship properly. She could tell Kurt was feeling guilty about his unintentional emotional infidelity—and part of her was glad that he felt bad, because she really was suffering now—but there was no point in holding a grudge. He hadn’t done anything about his feelings since he’d started dating Allie, until she’d convinced him it was okay with her.

Well, ‘okay’ in the ‘I’m giving you permission’ sense, at least.

_Just gotta deal with it and move on._

Less than ten seconds after he’d left the room, she heard Kurt call, “Jane?”

_Oh, god._

Allie took a quick sip of vodka, then abandoned the bottle. She got to her feet just as Kurt returned to the living room, looking agitated. “She’s gone.”

 _Oops. This wasn’t part of the plan._ “She must have overheard us talking and snuck out.”

“Damn it.” Kurt rubbed the back of his neck, no doubt jumping to yet more conclusions and overthinking this entire thing. “I should head over to her safehouse, make sure she’s okay.”

“Yeah, that’s a good plan. But before you charge off over there…” Allie beckoned to him. “Sit back down for a minute.”

Kurt looked as though he wanted to protest, but did as she asked—probably only because he felt guilty about their relationship imploding. “What’s up?” he asked distractedly, his mind on Jane.

“I want you to tell me what happened between you two, before we started dating. You owe me this,” she added, when Kurt opened his mouth to refuse. “Since you started dating me again right after that, when you should have just talked to Jane, you owe me an answer.”

Guilt-tripping him to satisfy her own morbid curiosity wasn’t her finest hour, but if she didn’t get the details, then she couldn’t make sure he didn’t screw up again when he went over there. And if he failed to convince Jane that they were good together, Kurt might decide to settle for Allie.

Allie was strongly opposed to being settled for. If her partner wasn’t all-in, then it meant she was settling, too.

Kurt sighed, looking anywhere but at Allie. “She slipped her protective detail one night, back when she still had one, and I found her outside my apartment building. She kissed me, but then Sawyer interrupted us, so she said goodnight and left.”

“Okay…” Allie prompted, sensing there was more to the story.

“The whole team headed out to Turkey on a mission the next morning. We got held hostage overnight, tortured a little, took out the bad guys in the morning, flew home. And then Jane asked Mayfair to drop her protective detail, and Mayfair agreed.”

He was stalling, so Allie helped him along a little. “So you went ‘yay, time for some time alone with Jane!’ And then…?”

Kurt looked down at his hands. “I asked her to meet me at the park near my place, at a specific time that night. She, uh… She didn’t show.”

Allie frowned. She would have assumed wild horses wouldn’t have kept Jane away from that date. “That seems a little odd, given that she was the one who made the first move on you.”

“Obviously, she had second thoughts about us,” Kurt said flatly.

“Or she ate something bad and was throwing up, or she fell asleep on the couch and didn’t wake up in time, or she was in a different part of the park and couldn’t find you, or—”

“Then she could have called,” Kurt snapped, glaring at Allie. “But she didn’t. She just left me to wait there for a solid hour.”

Allie held up a hand, warning him to calm down, and he took a breath, shooting her an apologetic look.

“So…what did she say when you asked her about it the next morning?” she asked, suspecting she already knew exactly what had happened.

“I didn’t ask.” His jaw tightened.

_Oh, Kurt. You are a stubborn, fragile, self-destructive idiot._

“You pretended you weren’t there either, didn’t you?” she guessed. “Probably without giving her a chance to bring it up first.”

He didn’t say anything, which was proof enough that she was right.

“Kurt… I get that being stood up sucks, especially when you’re really into the other person, but…” She trailed off, attempting to get her thoughts together.

“She let me back off without a fight,” Kurt said, as though that made his stupid decision justified.

“Put yourself in Jane’s shoes,” Allie said patiently. “You accidentally miss a date for whatever reason, and—I dunno, maybe your phone died and you can’t call, or maybe you’re worried that she’ll be mad or get the wrong idea, so you don’t get in contact with her. But hey, you’ll see each other the next day anyway, so you can explain then, maybe reschedule. Only then she walks in the next day, and you’re happy to see her, ready to apologise for the mix-up…but before you can say a word, she goes, ‘Hey, sorry I stood you up last night. Probably better if we just stay friends.’ What are you gonna say to that?”

Kurt was silent, and Allie gazed at his profile, trying to figure out if her point had sunk in. He could be so hard to read when he put his mind to hiding his emotions. That was something she wouldn’t miss about dating him.

“Whatever happened that night, I doubt Jane stood you up because she wanted to,” she said, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder. “Go over there. Explain that I arranged this whole threeway thing just to hook the two of you up. Let her know I’m fine, that I’m not blaming her for anything. Then apologise for being a stubborn, uncommunicative ass, tell her you were at the park that night, ask why she didn’t show, and move on from there.”

Now that she’d brought his mind back to Jane’s current absence, he got to his feet immediately, and so did Allie.

Kurt pulled her into a tight embrace, and she wound her arms around him, inhaling his familiar scent, then swallowing hard as tears gathered in her eyes. “Go on,” she said shakily, pulling back so she didn’t cry all over him. “She could probably use a hug right now as well.”

He hesitated, clearly unwilling to just leave her like this.

“Kurt, go!” she insisted. “I want you to. I have to take a shower, wash the sheets…” _Plus I’m nowhere near pathetic enough to start eating ice cream straight out of the carton while you’re still here._

Kurt nodded. “I’ll get dressed.”

A minute later, Allie was on her way into the kitchen when she heard him call, “Don’t suppose I left a hoodie or anything lying around?”

Allie frowned and made her way to the bedroom. “Not as far as I can remember. Why?”

Kurt picked up his jacket, shaking his head, and put it on over his bare torso. “For some reason, she stole my shirt.”

Allie stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. “She couldn’t zip the dress up all the way on her own, so she improvised.”

Kurt took a second to process that, then gave a reluctant smile of his own. “Guess I’ll have to go take it back.”

“Good luck. Give me a call in a couple of days; let me know how it went.”

As he left the apartment, she went into the bathroom and switched on the shower, ready to wash away the remnants of an emotional rollercoaster of a day and night. Stepping under the spray of hot water, she smiled again, despite herself.

_Oh, Jane. You’re gonna keep him on his toes, and that’s exactly what he needs._


	7. Confessions

Jane wearily paid the cab driver, glad she’d had the foresight to stuff some cash into her 1920s purse before the undercover mission. She hadn’t expected to need it in quite this scenario—and her phone, normal clothing and wallet were all back at the NYO, so she’d had to walk until she could hail a cab, and hope like hell Kurt was too distracted by his fight with Allie to notice her gone before she could find one.

She hadn’t overheard much—just Allie telling Kurt she’d have to be blind not to notice the way things were between him and Jane, and Kurt protesting that they’d been completely professional. Even so, it had been enough to make things clear. Jane had ended up damaging their relationship, without even meaning to.

Why Allie had seduced them both into agreeing to a threeway, if she felt so strongly that Jane was in the way? She’d seemed so practical that Jane had actually let herself believe that there’d be no issues with tonight—at least, no issues not caused by Jane herself.

As she crossed the street to her safehouse, she shivered and pulled the collar of Kurt’s shirt up around her face, which did nothing to ward off the chilly air, but made her inhale his scent. Her heart ached at the familiarity of it—he smelled of comfort, but his scent also inspired a deep tug of longing that never seemed to go away, no matter how firmly she put him in the ‘just friends’ section of her brain.

And after tonight, she’d never be able to be close to him without remembering how it felt to bury her face in his neck as he pounded into her. Or the sound of his voice as he’d murmured, _Fuck, Jane, I want you._

He hadn’t wanted her enough to start a relationship with her, so why had his words felt so affirming?

 _It’s too complicated._ She made herself remember what he’d said that morning, as she’d been ready to apologise for standing him up at the park.

What did that even mean, ‘too complicated’?

She guessed it didn’t matter now, after the way things had turned out.

Now she was home—but she was only just remembering that her keys were still at the NYO. Which would have been fine if Kurt had driven her back from Allie’s—he had a key to her place, as the lead agent on her case—but as things stood…

_Damn it! Am I gonna have to take the subway all the way to Manhattan, wearing this stupid dress that I couldn’t even zip up properly, looking like I just had a threeway with two of my co-workers?_

She’d rather just break the window and call a glazer when she was inside. But maybe she could improvise a lock pick instead.

The twenty-four hour mini-mart on the corner sold bobby pins, which would work just fine for Jane. FBI safehouse or not, the lock wasn’t top quality— _budget cuts?_ —and while she’d had a protective detail, that hadn’t mattered much to the FBI. When her detail had been dropped, she’d thought about mentioning getting a more secure lock, but then forgotten about it, preoccupied by the situation with Oscar.

 _Hope he’s not spying on me now,_ she thought, arriving back at her front door. She’d sent him a text before their undercover mission, warning him that she was working tonight, so not to expect her at the warehouse.

Less than thirty seconds later, she was letting herself into her apartment with a sigh of relief. _Thank you, deviant past self, for learning how to pick locks._

She switched on a lamp and flopped down on her couch, kicking off her torturous high heels and pulling her scrunched-up stockings out of the borrowed purse. She hadn’t bothered to put them on again as she’d prepared to flee Allie’s apartment, half-zipping her dress, wriggling into her underwear, then grabbing Kurt’s shirt for both warmth and modesty. She’d carried her heels across Allie’s wooden flooring, then put them on outside, once she was sure they wouldn’t hear her retreating footsteps.

Now, Jane fought the urge to just curl up and go to sleep, hiding from all the conflicting feelings she had about the evening. She knew she’d regret the decision when she woke up groggy, Kurt’s and Allie’s scents still clinging to her, a reminder of of her ill-advised— _but so fantastic_ —night of debauchery.

_Don’t think. Shower._

She got up and headed for the bedroom, shed everything but her underwear, then went into the bathroom. As the water heated and the room began to fill with steam, she looked in the mirror, wondering why she felt so numb. _Surely, after all of this, I’d be justified in crying a little?_

Her eye makeup was intact, though her lipstick had rubbed away a few dozen kisses ago. She reached for her makeup wipes. _Don’t think about the kisses._

But how could she not?

_You had sex with Kurt. You can’t run away from that._

It seemed like not more than two minutes went by without her remembering the way he’d moved, the way he’d sounded, tasted… _I had everything I wanted, just for a little while. And now the memories will haunt me forever._

He’d looked and sounded so genuinely swept up in need for her as they’d taken a moment to adjust, his cock finally filling her. He’d pressed his forehead against hers and watched her as though he could see into her soul, the moment so intimate that she’d had to close her eyes to retreat from it.

But he must have been able to read how much she cared for him, how much not being with him had torn her apart. She’d tried to hide it, but he’d gently requested that she look at him, and she hadn’t been able to deny him. He had to have seen how much pain it had caused her that tonight would be the only time for them.

Jane turned away from the mirror and stepped into the shower, grateful for the warm, soothing water. What would it be like to share a shower with him? And why the hell couldn’t she switch off all of these completely unhelpful thoughts?

It was as though tonight, she’d allowed all of her feelings for Kurt to come to the surface again, and nothing would go back into the box labelled ‘wishful thinking’ in her brain, where she’d stashed everything after he’d rejected her.

She hit the bathroom tiles with the heel of her hand, frustrated, then grabbed the shampoo bottle. Rubbing shampoo into her scalp almost violently, she gritted her teeth. _Get a grip. Kurt and Allie are gonna work this out, and he’s gonna go back to normal—and you’d better do the same, because you promised him you would._

She scrubbed her skin, not wanting any trace of his scent or Allie’s to remain. _It was a fun night. And_ just _a fun night. It didn’t mean anything to him, so it doesn’t mean anything to you._

Why did her brain refuse to accept that it had meant nothing to Kurt, though? Was it just because he liked to cuddle after sex, instead of withdrawing immediately the way Oscar did?

Remembering the way she’d tried to sit up, and Kurt’s response had been to kiss her again, and again, and again, Jane swallowed hard. _It doesn’t mean what you think. Even though it felt like the most perfect moment in my entire life._

She lingered in the shower for a few minutes after she was clean, as though reality waited outside the shower cubicle. Then she reluctantly shut off the water and grabbed a towel, taking a deep, shaky breath.

_Time to go to sleep and get over it._

Only that didn’t end up happening, because as soon as she opened the door to the bathroom, she smelled coffee.

* * *

As Kurt got into his car, he cursed under his breath. Of course Jane would run the first second she realised things weren’t right with him and Allie. He’d known this whole time that things would get awkward between them, but he’d wanted Jane so much that he’d ignored his common sense. Now Jane was blaming herself, he was sure, and he’d hurt Allie, too.

He felt guilty for even thinking it, but part of him felt lighter than it had since Jane had left him to wait at the park. _What we have feels right._ He hadn’t wanted to admit it since she’d stood him up at the park, but after the way they’d connected tonight, physically and emotionally, he couldn’t ignore it anymore.

Even though that had been exactly what he’d been planning to do before Allie had broken it off with him.

Maybe she was right, and he really was an idiot.

Jane had the potential to hurt him so badly, because she meant so much to him. He didn’t think it was just because she was Taylor—these feelings didn’t seem connected to the relief he felt that she was safe and relatively unharmed. The way he felt about her as a person, rather than as the remembered figure from his childhood, was vital and intense. She smiled, and he wanted to smile too. When she was worried about something, he worried right along with her.

But all of that meant that if she wanted to, she could grind his heart into the dust with her boot heel. He already felt as though she had, by standing him up at the park. The way he and Jane had lost themselves in each other tonight had renewed his hope for them, though—as had Allie’s gentle exasperation at the way he’d handled his rejected feelings.

Vulnerability was Kurt’s least favourite emotional state, but he couldn’t shake the thought that if he could weather the discomfort of baring his emotions, he and Jane could have something more lasting and committed than any of the relationships he’d enjoyed in the past.

It wasn’t just the sex—though the sex had been fucking amazing. If he spent too long thinking about her orgasmic cries, or the way she’d drenched his fingers when he’d first reached down between her thighs, he was going to have to wait out a hard-on before he got out of the car at Jane’s place.

But as they’d lain there recovering, his cock still deep within her as she’d lain on top of him, he’d felt her tense up in preparation to leave, and all he’d known was that he wasn’t ready for her to go. As she’d lifted her head, he’d guided her into another kiss, and she’d melted back against him as though she’d been waiting for an excuse to prolong their contact. That kiss had stretched on for a couple of minutes, a confession without words that he’d been helpless to prevent.

His need for her ran so much deeper than sex, and it almost scared him. He’d revealed more about his life and his thoughts to Jane, during the few weeks since they’d met, than he had to Allie during the duration of both of their relationships—over two years. Jane was so easy to talk to that he’d often walked away from their conversations asking himself, ‘Why did I say that?’—but he also felt that she knew and understood him better than anyone else in his life. When she looked up at him with those large, expressive hazel eyes, he felt _seen_.

Kurt turned onto Jane’s street, reminding himself that tonight might not go the way he wanted. He’d been the one to reject her the morning after she’d stood him up, but the fact remained that she _had_ left him waiting without an explanation. It was possible that she hadn’t been playing it cool when she’d agreed with him that a relationship would be too complicated.

But even as he cautioned himself, he couldn’t make himself believe it. Not after everything they’d shared tonight.

He knocked on Jane’s door, but got no response. “Jane, we need to talk,” he called through the door, but she didn’t reply.

He’d noticed her lights were still on through the window—obviously, she hadn’t gone to bed yet—but sitting there and ignoring him wasn’t Jane’s style. Uneasily, he pulled out the spare key to her apartment and slid it into the lock.

Maybe it was unethical of him to enter her apartment uninvited, but he couldn’t just wait until tomorrow to work this out with her. Their working relationship would suffer if they didn’t get some kind of closure for tonight. The last time he’d seen her, she’d been naked, wrapped in a blanket, telling him that she’d be fine alone for a few minutes, while he went to find Allie. If they didn’t address this before he saw her at work tomorrow, they’d end up talking about it as they worked, and that would distract them both—maybe with disastrous consequences.

As soon as he got inside, he realised she was in the shower, and his mind drifted straight into the gutter. More than anything, he wanted to join her there, but it was bad enough that he’d let himself into her apartment unasked.

He was too restless to just sit and do nothing, so he went into the kitchen and made some coffee. It was late, but with or without caffeine, he’d be too on edge to sleep much tonight, so he had nothing to lose.

She’d probably be pissed at him when she realised he was here, but she was most likely pissed at him anyway. He just hoped like hell that he could talk her around.

* * *

Of _course_ Kurt was here, instead of making sure Allie knew it was her he wanted. Had she really expected otherwise? Maybe if she’d left a note, he would have stayed put instead of coming over to make sure Jane understood her place in his life.

She went straight into her room to grab something to wear, dressed quickly in a pair of lounge pants and a long-sleeved shirt, then blotted her wet hair with her towel. If he was going to barge into her apartment without prior notice and make himself at home, he could wait a little.

For good measure, she blow-dried her hair, then looked around for something else she could do to stall.

_This is pathetic. Just go out there, listen to his rejection speech, nod and smile, then watch him leave. It’s not that hard. You already did it once, remember?_

Steeling herself, she picked up his shirt from the floor and headed out to the living room.

Kurt was sitting on the couch, still wearing his jacket, an almost-empty mug of coffee cradled between his hands.

“Hope you brought decaf, because otherwise you’re gonna be up all night. Who makes coffee at one in the morning?” she said, throwing his shirt in his direction, then leaning against the wall near the entrance to the kitchen.

Kurt set down the mug and stood up, and Jane suppressed an inappropriate snicker at the glimpse of his bare chest under his jacket. Clearly, he hadn’t left any of his clothing at Allie’s place.

“I don’t think I’ll be sleeping much tonight anyway,” he said. “Jane—”

“Why are you here?” she demanded, wanting to cut through all the bullshit. “Allie was upset. You should be with her, making her feel better.”

“And you’re not upset?” Kurt asked, his voice quiet and calm in comparison to hers.

“How I feel doesn’t matter, Kurt. I was the one intruding on you guys tonight, so I’m the one whose feelings are beside the point.” She wound her arms around her waist defensively. “Go back to your girlfriend. Please.”

“No point in that. It’s over between us.”

Jane closed her eyes, wishing she didn’t feel so guilty. After all, Allie was the one who’d started this. If she hadn’t been able to deal with Kurt being with someone else, maybe she shouldn’t have suggested inviting another person into their bed. But even so, Jane couldn’t help but feel as though it were her fault. “She left you? I’m so sorry.”

“It wasn’t the sex that was the problem. She was actually…trying to set us up tonight.”

Jane stared at him. “What? But she sounded like she’d been crying.”

Kurt sighed. “She had. Because she was hurt about the end of our relationship. Apparently, Rich just said what she was already thinking. But she told me she arranged tonight because I’m too much of an idiot to get with you on my own. And she said to tell you she’s fine, and she doesn’t blame you.”

Bewildered, Jane shook her head. “This makes no sense. Did you tell her that we decided against being together?” _Or at least,_ you _decided…_

“Yes.”

“And that didn’t change her decision?” Jane was getting a headache trying to figure Allie out.

Kurt hesitated, then stepped back. “Come sit down for a minute. Please.”

Jane’s muscles tensed in preparation to move, but then her stomach turned. _What if he decided he preferred Allie over me, and that’s why he didn’t want a relationship—but now she’s broken up with him, he wants to get with me on the rebound?_

“I’ll stay here.”

A flash of pain crossed his face. “Jane…”

“Kurt, what’s happened has happened. It was great, but it led to drama, and now I just want to forget about it, okay?” _Just go. I’m too mentally exhausted to go through all of this now._

As she turned towards the bedroom, his words made her freeze. “I was at the park that night.”

Jane pivoted to face him, but couldn’t find a single word to respond with. _What is he saying? Why is he bringing this up now?_ There were butterflies in her stomach, and she hated her body’s hopeful response. _There’s nothing to hope for. This is just gonna end up with another rejection somehow._

“I waited for you. You didn’t show. And I…” His jaw tightened as he looked over to the window and back. “I assumed you’d had second thoughts, so I told you I had, too. I was…protecting myself, I guess. I didn’t want to hear you say it, so I said it first.”

_Oh, Kurt…_

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I didn’t want to hurt you. I was…” She sighed, trying to figure out what to tell him. “I had something else I needed to do that night, but I wasn’t even sure what I was going to choose until I chose it. I should have asked you if we could reschedule when you first asked me, because I wanted to be there. _So_ much.”

“What was so important that you had to stand me up, Jane? I’ve turned it over and over in my head a thousand times, and I always come up blank.” His guard was up, and his eyes held so much pain that she took a step forward, almost involuntarily.

“It wasn’t—I was following a time-sensitive lead. Something from my past. It couldn’t wait any longer.”

Kurt’s expression immediately sharpened. “You’ve been holding out on me? Damn it, Jane, you can’t just go off on your own without backup.”

“I know, it was a risk. But given the information I had at the time, I was pretty sure I’d be fine—and I was.”

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me?” he demanded. “If not beforehand, then after?”

“Was I supposed to do that in the five-second pause before you told me you didn’t want a relationship? Or just after, when I was trying not to let you see how much it hurt that you didn’t feel the same?” she deflected, hoping to distract him.

He sighed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you away like that. Allie was right—I _am_ an idiot.”

Jane ached to put her arms around him, to dissolve all the misunderstandings, to erase her lies and deceit since Oscar had appeared in her life.

“Why are you here, Kurt?” she asked, needing him to say it. If he wanted her for more than one night, he had to make that clear. “Why did you come over?”

He approached her slowly, as though unsure of his welcome. “I guess I wanted a moment that was just us.”

Recognising her own words from the night she’d first kissed him, Jane caught her breath.

_This is all going to go to hell when he finds out you’ve been lying to him, keeping things from him. That you sent yourself to him in a duffel bag._

But she couldn’t make herself care about that right now, not when he was so close, looking down at her with such intensity and thinly-veiled hope.

_The only thing I want is him. For as long as this lasts._

She reached up to the back of his neck and pulled his head down to hers.


	8. Feel Me

Kurt still had unanswered questions. What time-sensitive lead had Jane been following that night, as he’d been waiting at the park? How had she come across it? Had it led to anything else? If it had, why hadn’t she told any of them about it? What else had she been hiding?

But he could get answers from her at work. Right now, he just needed Jane. Nothing else mattered.

_Thank you, Allie._

Jane’s kisses were firm and eager, as though she was surer of her feelings for him than anything else in her life. Given that her past was mostly a blank, maybe that was the truth.

She slid her arms around his waist, under his jacket, and smiled against his lips at his lack of clothing beneath. Amused, he pulled back to look at her. “You really had to take my shirt?”

“Look on the bright side,” she said, pushing his jacket off his shoulders. “At least I don’t have to take it off you now.”

“Sure you don’t want me to put it back on?” he teased.

“You could…but I was kind of hoping you’d take the rest off, instead.” She ran her fingers suggestively over his belt buckle, looking up at him with a playfulness he’d rarely seen from her.

“I will if you will.” He slid his fingers up under her shirt, and Jane lifted her arms, allowing him to pull it up over her head.

She moulded herself to him the moment her arms were free, her freshly showered skin warm and tempting against his. With her face against his shoulder, she murmured, “I don’t… Is this…just for tonight?”

The idea of going back to just being friends in the morning, now that Allie had firmly taken herself out of the equation, made him tighten his arms around her possessively. “Not unless that’s what you want.”

“No.” She stroked the nape of his neck, still not looking up at him. The touch sent tingles through his skin. “I want more. Of everything.”

Relieved that they were on the same page, he tilted up her chin to look into her eyes. “Me too.”

The slight tinge of anxiety faded from her expression, replaced by joyful heat. She kissed him again, confident and demanding now. Kurt responded with just as much urgency, pushing her pants and underwear down over her hips before she could get his belt buckle unfastened.

Distractedly, she kicked her clothing aside as he stroked between her thighs, getting his fingertips thoroughly wet before seeking out her clit. She gasped against his mouth, barely finishing her task of unzipping his jeans before clutching his shoulders for support.

He reluctantly ended their kiss, but only to orient himself within the room and gauge the distance to the couch. She’d need to be off her feet for what he had planned.

“C’mon, sit down.” He guided her a few steps over to the couch, but resisted her attempt to pull him down with her.

“Where are you going?” Jane asked, sliding her hand over the front of his jeans as he straightened. _Fuck, that feels good…_

Kurt shed the rest of his clothing, already far too uncomfortable to keep his cock confined. Before Jane could distract him, he knelt on the floor in front of her and nudged her thighs apart. “I’m right here.”

She bit her lip, anticipation plain on her face, and nodded.

He couldn’t help but tease a little, kissing down from the burning rose tattoo in a meandering series of curves that brought him lower and lower each time, until he was nuzzling her upper thighs. Jane closed her eyes as he breathed over her clit, barely able to control himself, but wanting to draw this out for as long as he could.

Jane ran her fingers across his scalp, a silent plea for more, and he gave in, flattening his tongue over the curve of her body as he tasted her. A shiver ran through her, and she spread her legs farther open, tilting her hips to give him as much access as she could. “Kurt…”

He allowed himself a brief smile at her complete surrender, then began to explore, seeking out every tiny spot that made her tremble against his tongue. He mentally catalogued every reaction, learning her responses by heart. When her low hums of appreciation became gasps, then moans, he knew he had her right where she needed to be. Where _he_ needed her to be.

With every sound she made, he became more and more satisfied—not sexually, but somewhere deep in his chest. It had always been a point of pride for him to make sure his partners were taken care of during sex, but he’d never felt so connected to the person he was with before.

“I’m almost—” Jane interrupted herself with a ragged gasp, writhing against his tongue, and Kurt fought back a smile.

 _Fuck, she’s beautiful like this._ She would have been stunning even without the tattoos, her toned muscles rippling with every undulation of her body, but the dark ink against her pale skin made her look almost otherworldly.

“Kurt… _oh…_ ”

Every time she moaned his name like that, it drove him crazy. He fought the urge to break off and lift her onto his cock. He needed her so badly that he ached, but he ignored his body’s demands, focusing on Jane.

 _My Jane._ He’d tried so hard to put her behind him, and never even come close. Now she was seconds away from coming against his tongue, and he was done trying to pretend. _I need her._

Jane dug her nails into the couch cushion as she came, her body trembling with every wave of her climax. He licked her clit slowly, gently, letting most of her tremors fade before escalating things again. It didn’t take much stimulation to bring her back up to a panting, writhing, delicious mess, and he wondered how many times she could stand for him to bring her back to this desperate state.

One day soon, he’d find out, but tonight he needed to be face to face with her. He already missed her kisses, her breasts against his chest, her arms around him…

_Just a couple more, then._

It didn’t take long for her to tip over the edge a second time, this orgasm less intense than the first, but from her sighing, arching reaction, no less pleasurable. His pulse pounded through his cock, demanding that he satisfy himself, but he ignored it, stoking the embers of Jane’s climax back into searing heat.

“Oh, god…” She opened her eyes to watch him, her inner muscles clenching around his fingers as she realised he was watching her, too. A flick of his tongue, and she cried out, her head falling back as she pressed against him.

_Come on, Jane. Again._

As though his mind spoke directly to her body, she spiralled into another climax, shuddering in his arms as he abandoned his task and enfolded her in his embrace. She slid from the couch into his lap, kissing him hungrily, and he couldn’t help but rock his hips up against her.

As soon as she regained enough composure to realise what he needed, Jane lifted up and took him inside her. The aftershocks still rippling through her made him groan into her mouth. _So fucking hot…_

Jane drew back to look around at their current position—sitting on the floor, in front of the couch—and sighed. “Guess we should have gone to bed before we started.”

“I can get us there.”

* * *

Jane was just about to ask what he meant, but then Kurt got to his feet, lifting her at the same time. It must have taken some serious strength. “Wow. I’m impressed.”

“Good to know.” He readjusted his grip on the backs of her thighs, then took the first steps towards the bedroom.

She laughed softly, unable to believe that she was being carried to bed by Kurt Weller, both of them completely naked. His penetration made every step he took pleasurable, and she couldn’t help but distract him with a kiss.

He made it to the bedroom, but set her down on the dresser just inside the door, giving her an intense, demanding kiss as he pulled her more firmly onto his cock. Jane laughed, looking over his shoulder at the bed, a mere three feet away. “Was the bed too far away?”

His gaze was full of raw, undisguised lust. “We’ll get there. Just…keeping things interesting.”

 _Interesting? Like there’s a way sex with you could ever be boring?_ Jane was too busy kissing him for the words to make it to her lips.

Kurt spread her legs wider, and Jane caught her breath in anticipation as he gradually withdrew, until his cock was barely inside her. Instead of slamming back into her, he re-entered just as slowly, cupping her face in one hand as he pressed his forehead against hers.

Jane marvelled at his self-control. All night, he’d put her pleasure—and Allie’s—before his own. In his place, Jane would have gone crazy by now.

“What?” he asked, arching an eyebrow quizzically.

“I just don’t understand how you’re so patient.”

He shook his head, a small smile at the corners of his lips. “Patient is…the wrong word. But I don’t want this to end yet.”

 _I can relate to that._ “What _do_ you want?”

He gave her a brief, affectionate kiss. “Laugh if you want, but I just want to feel you. And for you to feel me.”

As he demonstrated what he meant, drawing back for another slow, toe-curling thrust, Jane attempted to gather her words into something that made sense. “Why would I laugh at that?”

He kept going, each languid withdrawal making her miss him, and each equally slow return making her quiver. “Because it sounds like a line. Something I say to everyone I’m with.” He caught her gaze and held it, letting her see the truth in his eyes. “It’s not, Jane.”

A little overwhelmed by his intensity, she nodded. Even if he hadn’t given her the reassurance, she would have known it. Kurt Weller was no more capable of dissembling in the bedroom than he was in the rest of his life. Theatrics weren’t his style.

He took her a few more times, and Jane leaned back on her hands, letting herself be slowly and thoroughly possessed. Inevitably, his control began to falter, and she tightened her inner muscles around his cock as much as she could, wanting to provoke him.

He groaned, grabbing her ass and sinking as deep inside her as he could. “God, Jane, that feels so damn good.”

“Stop holding back,” she whispered against his ear, curving her hand around the nape of his neck.

He remained still for long enough to give her a hard, searing kiss, then finally let go of his iron control, taking her in steady, insistent surges that became more urgent with every second that passed. Jane braced her feet against the dresser, meeting every thrust with a rock of her hips, lost in their primal rhythm as pleasure wound her muscles tight. Just a little more, and she’d come again.

He dug his fingertips into her ass, somehow increasing his power and pace, giving her the pounding she craved so desperately. The dresser beneath her hit the wall with every forceful thrust, but neither of them cared, too caught up in each other to worry about their surroundings.

Jane was almost there, the climax just a heartbeat away, when something in the dresser cracked, and the surface she was sitting on dropped a couple of inches on one side. Her system jolting with adrenaline that had nothing to do with sex, she grabbed Kurt’s biceps instinctively, a shocked cry tearing from her throat. He caught her waist a split second later, freezing in place. They stared at each other, slow to process what had just happened.

Kurt grinned, giving a short, breathless laugh, as Jane groaned good-naturedly at the loss of her climax. He lifted her off the damaged dresser and over to the bed, and as soon as she hit the mattress, Jane dragged him down over her.

“Sorry about that,” he said, sounding more predatory than apologetic. A thrill flared through her, the unguarded need in his face turning frustration into heat.

 _Really don’t care about the dresser right now,_ Jane thought, but kissed him instead of saying it, insisting without words that he resume where he’d left off.

Kurt didn’t need any further encouragement. Jane clawed at his back, gasping a plea, as he hammered into her hard and fast. _Yes, yes, yes, oh god, fuck me, Kurt, please, yes—_

Then she was arching and twisting in the grip of a powerful orgasm, and Kurt was grinding his hips against hers in rhythmic, demanding jolts. He growled with satisfaction against her ear, both of them panting and trembling as they collapsed together.

Jane nuzzled his shoulder, enjoying the residual tingles of her climax and Kurt’s weight pinning her down. _I love this. It’s just…perfect._

He kissed her neck breathlessly, then rolled them over, wrapping her in a tight hug like the one they’d shared after their first time, at Allie’s.

She smiled and kissed the side of his neck, a soft chuckle escaping her before she could stop it.

“I’ll get you a new dresser,” Kurt said, his voice low and contented.

Only now remembering how they’d broken it, Jane sighed. “Figures it would break. It’s been one of those days where everything goes wrong, so why not?”

He tightened his arms around her. “At least one thing worked out.”

Jane trailed her fingers up and down his side. “True.” She sighed. “When we were like this before, at Allie’s, I didn’t want to let you go. And I couldn’t believe you liked to cuddle after sex.”

Kurt’s voice held a hint of a smile. “I don’t seem like the snuggling type?”

Jane lifted her head to look down at him. “Honestly? I never let myself get as far as imagining that.” _It would have been too painful to imagine but never to have._

Kurt gave her a soft, lingering kiss. “And I always knew _you’d_ be a snuggler.”

Jane frowned, trying to follow his train of thought. “What made you so sure?”

He grinned. “You’ve been trying to cuddle up to me since that first night in the interrogation room, when your hands were all over my face.”

“I have _not!_ ” She fought laughter, loving how relaxed and mischievous he was right then.

“No?” He kissed her again, his lips curved against hers. “How about at the top of the Statue of Liberty?”

She opened her mouth and closed it again, unable to deny that she’d gravitated towards him as he’d come to her side. “What can I say? You’re comfortable to lean against. I can’t help that.”

“Huh, now we’re getting to the good stuff. Tell me more about me.”

After all of the stress, infuriation, confusion and heartache of the past day, it felt good to laugh. “No. Because if I do, we’ll end up having sex again, and I’m exhausted.”

That was no exaggeration—everything was beginning to catch up to her, and she felt as though even her bones were turning to mush.

Kurt gazed up at her, the affection in his gaze tinged with concern. “As much as I want to hear these thoughts that will lead to us having sex again…you have a point. Even I’m tired, and I didn’t have to fight Turner or Akhtar today.”

“You got to spend less time with Rich, too,” Jane said, reluctantly rolling out of Kurt’s arms.

He groaned. “Let’s never mention Rich while we’re naked— _ever_ again.”

“Deal. I didn’t even want to think about him.” Jane grabbed her bathrobe, then reached out and entwined her fingers with Kurt’s for a moment. “I’ll be right back.”

Once they were both back in bed, the covers pulled up around them as they spooned together in the dark, Jane yawned. “Kurt?”

“Hmmm?” He sounded half asleep already, and warmth built in her chest at how relaxed he seemed around her. There was no trace of the awkwardness they’d felt in Allie’s bed, and Jane was thankful for that, even as a twinge of guilt made her frown.

“Think Allie will be okay?”

Kurt brushed his lips over the back of her neck. “She will be. She just needs a little space to work through things on her own.”

Jane nodded, trying not to imagine how lonely and heartbroken Allie must be feeling. “I guess. I just… I never wanted to hurt her.”

He tightened his arms around her. “She knows. And she doesn’t blame you. There’s no way she’d have set up this whole thing tonight if she thought you were trying to lure me away from her.”

“Okay.” Jane hesitated. “Do you think it would be too much, if I thanked her for hooking us up? In a week or two—not now, obviously.”

“She wants me to give her a call in a couple of days, tell her if I managed to straighten things out between you and me.” Kurt stroked her hair. “I’ll see how she seems and let you know.”

“Thanks,” Jane murmured, trying to let go of her guilt.

“Relax,” Kurt said gently, and she realised she’d tensed up as she’d been thinking it all over.

She took a deep breath and let it out again, burrowing back into Kurt’s embrace. “It feels selfish…but I’m so glad you’re here, Kurt.”

There was a smile in his voice when he answered. “Me, too.”

* * *

**_Two weeks later…_ **

Allie cradled her coffee cup between her hands and gazed out across Central Park. It was still ten minutes until she was due to meet Jane, and Allie wasn’t sure exactly how things were going to go.

From the very little she knew, Kurt and Jane were now together, and had stayed that way for two whole weeks, without any miscommunications severe enough to split them up. _Nice going, Kurt. Maybe some of what I said actually permeated your skull._

Smothering a smile, she took another sip of coffee. Maybe she was a little bitter about the way things had worked out, but mostly, she was glad she’d ended things when she had. _Sometimes, you just have to know when to let it go._

She headed down the path towards the Bethesda Fountain, where she and Jane had arranged to meet. As she approached, a couple of familiar figures caught her eye, and she slowed her step, watching them.

Kurt was speaking, a small smile on his face, and Jane was completely absorbed in what he was telling her, her eyes fixed on his face as though nothing else existed. Kurt leaned in and kissed her, his lips lingering slightly too long for a casual peck, then stepped back. The soft expression on his face made Allie doubly glad she’d ended things when she had. She’d never seen that look on his face before.

Jane watched him go, smiling to herself, and Allie lingered beside a group of tourists for a few seconds, giving the moment time to settle. Then she approached, acting as though she hadn’t been stalling.

“Hey, Jane.”

Allie went in for a hug, and sensed Jane’s surprise as she returned it.

“Sorry. I wasn’t sure if we were at the hugging stage or not,” she said, a little awkwardly.

“With where our tongues have been, I’d say we probably are,” Allie joked, trying to put her at ease.

Jane laughed, and together they sat on the edge of the fountain. “I hope I haven’t hurt you by asking you to meet,” she said, becoming more serious. “I just didn’t want to leave things so unfinished between us.”

Allie smiled, genuinely touched by her concern. “You don’t have to worry about me. This whole thing was my idea, remember?”

“I know. I just…I’m grateful, but I guess I don’t understand why, exactly. You could have just left Kurt, and that would have been simple.” Jane shrugged, looking down at her hands. “Though I doubt he would have made another move on me if you hadn’t done everything you did.”

Allie sighed. “He’s one of the most closed-off people I’ve ever met, so don’t take _that_ personally. I told you that time that he has walls that won’t come down—though with you, I actually think they might.” She sipped her coffee. “Anyway, I did it for me as much as I did it for you two. I got to have some great sex with some very hot people, and also managed to make sure that when I next get drunk and lonely after a difficult case, Kurt isn’t the one I call, because now he’s unavailable.”

Jane nodded slowly. “Okay. That makes more sense than if you did it out of the goodness of your heart. But didn’t it hurt you to be with us that night, knowing you were planning to walk away?”

Shrugging, Allie watched the pigeons competing for crumbs nearby. “On and off. But I was also having a lot of fun. We all were, if I remember rightly.”

She looked up just in time to watch Jane get flustered, and laughed. “Anyway, if you want to feel bad about anything, feel bad about running off and nearly ruining my plan for the two of you.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that,” Jane admitted. “But when I overheard the two of you arguing, I guess I just didn’t want to be in the way.”

“That’s understandable.” Allie hesitated, then asked, “I know it’s probably none of my business, but Kurt mentioned that you stood him up, and that’s why he pushed you away and decided to start dating me. I was surprised to hear it, because you obviously have strong feelings for him. Where were you that night?”

Jane shifted uncomfortably. “I was following a lead on a case. _My_ case, I mean.”

Allie raised an eyebrow. “You mean the case Kurt is the lead agent on?”

“Yeah. It’s…too complicated to explain easily. But if I hadn’t followed that lead on that night, I might never have had the chance.” She gave Allie a rueful look. “I’m sorry it led to heartache for you. I never wanted anyone to get hurt.”

“I know. Jane, these things happen. I’m not going to make you responsible for all of my woes. Anyway, I should have known better. The moment he looked up and saw you in that dress, before you went undercover the first time we met, I knew he was hooked on you.”

“I wish I could have been as sure,” Jane confessed.

“But you’re sure now, right?” Allie couldn’t help but double check. After everything that had happened, it would be a shame if Jane let doubt tear their new relationship apart.

“As sure as I ever am about anything,” Jane said.

“Good. Because I’ve never seen him the way he is with you. And don’t you dare apologise for that.” Allie was about to say more, but a text message alert interrupted her. As she checked her phone, a bolt of adrenaline hit her system. “I’m gonna have to go. My team just got a new lead on one of our cases.”

“Not Rich, I’m assuming?” Jane asked, getting to her feet as Allie did.

“Sadly, no. But he’ll pop up again eventually. People like him always do.” Allie sighed, pushing thoughts of Rich Dotcom to the back of her mind until absolutely necessary. His escape had wounded her pride in a way no relationship ever would. “Say hi to Kurt for me. And take care of each other.”

This time, when she reached out for a hug, there was no awkwardness left between them. “I will,” Jane said. “And take care of yourself, too. I can’t thank you enough for setting things straight between Kurt and me.”

“You’re welcome.” Allie squeezed her tightly for a moment, then let go. “I’m sure our paths will cross again on the job, but until then, stay safe.”

“No chance of that, in this job. But I’ll do my best. You should get going.” Jane stepped back with a small smile. “Hope you catch who you’re looking for.”

“Thanks.”

As Allie walked quickly down the pathway that led back towards the park’s exit, she once more found herself wondering why it was impossible to hate Jane. Maybe it was because Allie understood her too well. Pining after Kurt was something they’d both done, after all.

But that chapter of her life had ended now. It was time to turn the page. And who knew—maybe in six months or a year, when the sting of her relationship’s end had faded, Allie could meet up with Kurt and Jane for a drink, catch up a little.

She’d draw the line at another threeway, however. When two people were as lost in each other as Kurt and Jane, there was no point trying to break into their private bubble. Allie just hoped that she could find someone to share her own bubble at some point in the future.

Until then, she had criminals to catch.

_END._


End file.
